Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow (First Step)
by Beasttamer99
Summary: Naga Es berjalan sendirian di hutan. Dia hanya ingin sendirian semenjak ditinggal teman masa kecilnya. Tidak pernah disangka dia akan bertemu dengan Serigala Salju Hitam yang terluka disana. Mereka berdua sendirian, dijauhi, ditakuti. / "Sebuah kebahagiaan bisa berjalan di garis takdir bersama anda, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Gadis itu membungkuk didepan Toshiro, "My Lord..."
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow** **-**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih, berjalan perlahan di hutan menjauhi sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran _Juninran_. Anak itu tampak sangat kecil untuk seusianya. Dia berjalan tanpa takut tersesat dan hilang dalam lebatnya pepohonan. Dia mengingat dengan sangat jelas setiap sudut hutan, pohon dan belokan. Terlebih tidak ada apapun disini kecuali orang yang akan dia temui sekarang.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika sampai pada sebuah air terjun kecil didalam padang rumput yang tersembunyi di kedalaman hutan. Melihat ke sekeliling memastikan tidak ada siapapun sebelum berjalan ke belakang air terjun tersebut. Sebuah gua kecil tersembunyi dibaliknya. Anak laki-laki itu masuk segera dan berhenti didepan mulut gua ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam.

" _My Lord_ , apa itu kau?"

Hitsugaya Toshiro tersenyum tipis, dia kembali berjalan kedalam gua menghampiri sebuah pembaringan kecil yang diisi oleh seorang anak gadis seumurannya. Mata merah menatap padanya dengan lega dan senang.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro pelan sambil duduk disamping gadis itu.

Tubuh gadis itu penuh dengan kain yang berfungsi sebagai perban. Tangan, kaki, bahkan wajah gadis itu terbalut oleh robekan kain panjang yang lusuh itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku."

"tidak, aku hanya menemukanmu secara tidak sengaja. Dan lagi, jangan terlalu sopan."

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Hitsugaya Toshiro berjalan di hutan berlari menjauh dari anak-anak dekat rumah yang mengejarnya dan meneriakinya orang aneh atau monster. Hal ini sudah terjadi semenjak teman masa kecilnya Momo Hinamori masuk ke akademi dan belajar menjadi seorang shinigami. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia akan sering berkunjung tapi kenyataannya dia berkunjung hanya satu kali dalam dua tahun terakhir._

 _Dulu Hinamori yang akan berdiri dan mengusir anak-anak itu, tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Sekarang Toshiro hanya bisa menjauh dan pura-pura tidak peduli._

 _Terlebih beberapa hari terakhir mimpi yang sama terus mendatanginya. Sesuatu sedang memanggilnya di sebuah padang es luas dan dingin. Didalam hati anak itu sendiri entah mengapa tak sabar ingin bertemu apapun yang memanggil namanya itu._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan buas dari depannya yang menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Toshiro berjalan mendekat dan mengambil jarak dibalik sebuah semak-semak tinggi. Mata anak itu ditajamkan sebelum akhirnya dilebarkan kembali._

 _Sebuah hollow ukuran besar tampak sedang bertarung dengan seekor serigala hitam bermata merah. Hollow itu tampak sangat kesal dan marah sehingga menyerang tanpa ampun pada serigala itu. Toshiro sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk lari justru melihat pertarungan itu hingga akhir._

 _Serigala itu bertarung dengan sangat hebat melalui taring dan kukunya. Toshiro sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah hollow biasa karena memiliki tubuh sangat keras dan besar. Berselang beberapa menit, keduanya sudah terluka dan kelelahan. Mengambil serangan terakhir, serigala itu melesat maju dan menyayat tepat pada topeng monster itu. Menghabisinya langsung tak bersisa._

 _Serigala itu menang tapi tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. Dia melihat ke semak-semak tepat kearah mata Toshiro, bagai masuk melihat kedalam jiwanya. Anak itu terpaku saling bertatapan sebelum serigala itu memutuskan tatapannya dengan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri._

 _ **-akhir flashback-**_

.

Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar lebih dari lima hari yang lalu.

Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau serigala itu adalah seorang anak perempuan? Toshiro tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin membawa anak perempuan yang bisa berubah menjadi serigala itu ke rumahnya. Jika ada _shinigami_ yang datang, dan melihatnya mungkin dia akan dibawa pergi. Karena itulah dia menyembunyikan gadis itu didalam gua belakang air terjun di hutan rumahnya.

Pertama kali gadis itu membuka mata, Toshiro terpesona dengan warna bola matanya yang berwarna merah bagai darah. Dia tampak sama sekali tidak takut dan segera berkenalan dengannya. Gadis itu merasa kalau Toshiro sama sekali berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah dia temui.

Nokage Akatsuki adalah seorang Manusia serigala keturunan murni terakhir dari kelompoknya setelah kedua orang tuanya mati. Manusia serigala adalah mahkluk yang memiliki campuran serigala, _shinigami_ dan _Hollow_. Mereka terkenal sebagai makhluk pengelana dan klan yang memiliki Loyalitas tinggi. Setiap dari manusia serigala ditakdirkan untuk melayani satu orang yang nantinya harus dilayani dengan setia.

Tapinya mereka tidak bisa memilih sembarangan.

Mereka hanya melindungi orang yang pantas dan memenuhi keinginan mereka. Tidak peduli itu adalah sesama mereka atau makhluk lain. Mereka terkenal dengan kemampuannya yang tangguh dan berumur panjang. Mereka memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan setiap elemen. Pengendalian mereka akan berubah ketika mereka memiliki tuan. Kekuatan elemen mereka akan mengikuti tuannya. Misalnya jika mereka mendapat tuan dengan kekuatan api, maka pengendalian api mereka akan jauh meningkat dan elemen yang berlawanan menurun sedikit.

Mereka bisa menggunakan kemampuan _assisting_ untuk membantu tuannya. Telepati, mengirimkan ingatan dan penglihatan dengan pikiran. Mereka memiliki penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman dan insting serigala.

Kecepatan juga kelebihan mereka. Yang membuat mereka sebagai mahkluk dengan kesetiaan abadi adalah karena mereka akan selalu mematuhi tuannya meski harus mati. Jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang dari perintah pemiliknya, tubuh mereka akan terasa seperti terbakar dan itu bagai kutukan abadi dalam darah mereka.

Itu adalah sebagian pengaruh dari serigala.

Lalu pengaruh dari _shinigami_ adalah mereka mampu memiliki _zanpakutou_. Mereka sama sekali tidak membutuhkan _asauchi_ sebagai media bagi _zanpakutou_ untuk memanggilnya. Walau akhirnya itu memiliki efek jauh lebih menghabiskan energi. Mereka juga memiliki kemampuan pada tahap selanjutnya seperti _Shikai_ dan _Bankai._

Pada _shikai_ , tubuh mereka bisa dalam serigala, manusia atau keduanya. Serangan, Hindaran dan kecepatan mereka akan meningkat kecuali pertahanan. Elemen utama mereka menentukan tingkatannya masing-masing.

Kekuatan mereka akan sempurna saat mode _bankai_. Tubuh mereka dapat berubah menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar. Pertahanan mereka akan meningkat karena saat itu energi pada tubuh mereka akan muncul sebuah baju samurai kuno yang menjadi tingkat akhir perubahan manusia serigala.

Terakhir adalah _Hollow_. Pemulihan mereka lima kali lebih cepat dibandingkan _Shinigami_ biasa. Tubuh mereka juga kebal dengan beberapa racun fisik sehingga satu-satunya cara menyerang mereka adalah dengan langsung pada _Reiatsu_ mereka.

Yang membuat mereka menjadi kuat adalah mereka tidak akan bisa mati ketika terikat pada seseorang. Kau harus membunuh tuan mereka jika benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Meski tubuh mereka hancur atau terbagi menjadi dua bagian, mereka masih akan kembali beregenerasi dan hidup kembali.

Campuran ketiganya dan rahasia tersebut membuat mereka disebut sebagai makhluk legenda.

Bagaimana pun mereka sangat jarang sekarang dan semua orang telah melupakan mereka. Akatsuki datang dari dunia dimana manusia hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu bersama orang tuanya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya mati, dia tidak memiliki siapapun hingga sekarang.

.

Toshiro mendengar semua penjelasan Akatsuki dan menerima kebenaran gadis itu tanpa takut. Dia juga menceritakan apa yang sudah dilaluinya selama ini. Banyak orang yang menganggap dia sebagai monster karena berbeda dengan yang lain. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kedua anak itu berteman dan bertukar pengalaman.

Walau begitu seorang manusia serigala tidak diijinkan tinggal di satu tempat tanpa memiliki tuan. Mereka harus pergi dan mencari garis takdir yang akan menentukan nasib hidup mereka. Toshiro tentu tidak ingin teman pertamanya selain Momo dan neneknya pergi.

"kau bilang kau hanya bisa tinggal jika kau sudah menemukan tuanmu?"

"ya... maaf sudah mengecawakanmu, Toshiro-kun. Aku benar-benar menikmati waktu bersamamu, tidak ada yang pernah menerimaku seperti dirimu."

"apa kau tidak bisa tinggal tanpa tuan?"

Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. Anak berambut putih itu terdiam, "bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukan seorang tuan?" tanyanya pelan. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, "tidak ada teori pasti tentang itu. Ibuku hanya berkata jika aku telah memilihnya maka kita akan tahu dia sudah ditakdirkan atau bukan..." Toshiro terdiam, sebuah ide aneh terlintas pada pikirannya.

"bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi tuanmu?"

Akatsuki terkejut dan melihat pada teman pertamanya, dia masih melanjutkan ucapannya "dengan begitu kau tidak perlu pergi. Kau bisa tinggal disini dan menemaniku." "Jika memang seperti itu terjadi..." Dia berhenti sebentar sehingga Toshiro melihat padanya sebelum tersenyum hangat.

"... aku akan sangat senang bisa melayanimu."

Pada akhir kata-kata itu, lengan kanan Akatsuki bersinar bersamaan dengan pundak kanan Toshiro. Tanda lingkaran dengan gambar serigala hitam dan naga biru muncul di keduanya. Mata Akatsuki benar-benar melebar dan gembira sekarang.

"apa ini?!"

Toshiro kebingungan dan melihat pada Akatsuki yang tersenyum bahagia sambil menangis. "Kau berhasil..." bisiknya. "berhasil apa?" Toshiro tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan masih memperhatikan tanda di baru ditubuhnya.

"sebuah kebahagiaan bisa berjalan di garis takdir bersama anda, Hitsugaya Toshiro..." Akatsuki membungkuk dalam didepan Toshiro.

" _My Lord..._ "

.


	2. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

Sejak saat itu jelas Akatsuki Nokage telah terikat pada Hitsugaya Toshiro dan bersumpah mengikuti, melakukan semua perintah dan menemaninya hingga akhir hidup keduanya. Hari-hari Toshiro kembali bersinar setelah itu. Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama dan saling menemani satu sama lainnya.

Akatsuki melindunginya dan selalu membantunya dengan mengajari semua yang diketahuinya dari dunia manusia. Dia juga mengajarinya menulis, membaca dan semua yang diketahuinya pada tuannya.

Dua bulan kembali berlalu...

.

"apakah terjadi sesuatu, _My Lord_?" tanya Akatsuki menyadari kalau tuannya berpikir dalam.

Toshiro menatap padanya, "suara itu kembali datang tadi malam. Hanya saja kali ini jauh lebih kuat." "saya tahu... saya bisa merasakannya beberapa hari terakhir. Tampaknya _Zanpakutou_ anda benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan anda" Akatsuki sangat yakin.

"maksudmu?"

Akatsuki menjelaskan sedikit apa yang dimaksudkannya. Sepertinya tuan mudanya sangat berbakat dan memiliki _Zanpakutou_ yang sangat kuat. Sangat jarang bahkan bagi _Shinigami_ untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan _Zanpakutou_ -nya. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang tertahan pada tubuhnya dan memiliki resiko tinggi jika tidak dilatih dengan benar.

"maksudmu itu bisa membunuh?" Toshiro terlihat ketakutan. Akatsuki mengangguk, "apakah ada caraku untuk mengendalikannya?" "saya hanya tahu secara teori, _My Lord._ Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh manusia serigala. Saya takut itu akan memiliki efek berbeda pada anda."

Toshiro terlihat sedikit sedih, "... tapi saya bisa mengajarkan cara paling dasar pada anda. Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan pemecahan masalahnya" sambung Akatsuki.

Mata _Turquoise_ -nya bersinar kembali. Akatsuki segera memberitahunya cara paling sederhana untuk menekan _reiatsu_ yang berlebihan. Dia segera mencobanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhasil setidaknya itu berhasil selama dia masih memiliki konsentrasi.

.

Hampir empat tahun berlalu sejak Hitsugaya Toshiro belajar untuk mengendalikan _Reiatsu_ -nya. Kehidupannya masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini dia lebih mudah menghadapinya karena ada orang-orang yang mendukungnya. Akatsuki selalu datang ke belakang rumahnya pada malam hari untuk melindunginya dari _Hollow_ yang terpancing oleh _Reiatsu_ tuannya.

Semua berlangsung baik dan damai. Toshiro masih sering mendapatkan mimpi itu pada hari-hari tertentu. Ketika _Reiatsu_ -nya tidak terkendali dan menyebabkan seluruh rumah menjadi dingin. Akatsuki membantu melindungi neneknya dengan memberikan lapisan pelindung untuk menjaganya tetap hangat meski minim.

Toshiro tahu kalau ini tetap dilanjutkan dia bisa saja membuat neneknya sendiri terbunuh. Dia harus menemukan cara untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya secepat mungkin. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membunuh, justru dia ingin bisa melindungi semua orang yang penting baginya.

.

("Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa OC-ku bernama Akatsuki Nokage. Sebagaimana kalian lihat" *Ciah lebay!* "kalian tahu kalau nama yang berarti itu penting bagi setiap cerita. Saya harus memikirkan nama itu hingga satu jam lamanya agar bisa menjadi pas dengan orang yang saya gambarkan.")

Akatsuki = Aka + Tsuki (Merah + Bulan), saya menggambarkan tentang bulan merah dan warna mata OC saya yang berwarna merah darah. Tentu merah saya pilih karena itu membuat orang menjadi terhipnotis. *bayangin kalau ada orang sakit mata dan matanya merah*

Nokage = No + Kage, pada intinya ini berhubungan dengan nama sebelumnya. Kage memaksukan dengan warna hitam dari rambut dan ketika OC berubah menjadi serigala hitam.

Jadi Aka Tsuki No Kage = Bayangan Bulan Merah *Mungkin?*

Toshiro berhubungan dengan warna biru dan putih maka saya membuat OC yang berlawanan dengan Kapten muda itu. Lawan biru adalah merah dan putih adalah hitam.

.

.

.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

"ada apa _My Lord_? Apa terjadi sesuatu di jalan?"

Akatsuki muncul dari balik sebuah bangunan. Dia selalu bersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang di _Rukongai_. Sangat jarang ada yang menyadarinya, tidak semua orang memiliki kemampuan tajam. Dia hanya harus memperhatikan ketika ada _Shinigami_ yang mendekat.

"aku hanya lelah..." jawab Toshiro.

Akatsuki sudah bersama dengannya selama empat tahun dan bisa membaca semua tingkah tuannya dengan baik. Apa pun yang terjadi sepertinya tuan mudanya tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dia terus mengawal tuannya hingga kembali ke rumah. Akatsuki sama sekali tidak membutuhkan makanan karena manusia serigala bisa hidup dengan memakan _hollow_ atau makanan biasa.

' _ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi... aku pikir hal itu akan menjadi awal sesuatu...'_

' _ **ya, aku bisa merasakannya.'**_

Sebuah suara berat terdengar di pikirannya, suara itu berasal dari _Zanpakutou_ milik Akatsuki, _Wolf of Black Snow_ _**(Kuroyuki no Okami)**_. Akatsuki terdiam sebentar dan mengawasi tuannya yang sedang makan bersama neneknya.

' _apa menurutmu aku harus membiarkannya?'_

' _ **kita lihat saja nanti... tidak ada yang tahu dan bisa saja ini sebuah pertanda baik'**_ kata Kuroyuki. Akatsuki mengangguk kecil lalu kembali pada tugasnya.

.

Setiap malam hari _Reiatsu_ tuannya semakin besar ketika dia tidur. Akatsuki yang sedang mengawasi dan sadar ada yang mendekat. Dia mencium liar ke udara, ini bukanlah _hollow_. Akatsuki tahu sesuatu akan terjadi, dia segera menghilangkan pelindungnya dan menyembunyikan _Reiatsu_ miliknya dengan sangat terampil.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang _strawberry_ pendek mendekat ke rumah tuannya. Jika dia orang biasa, Akatsuki bisa mengatasinya tapi wanita itu bukanlah yang dia pikirkan. Wanita itu adalah seorang _Shinigami_. Toshiro sudah memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi para _Shinigami_ tanpa terkecuali.

 _Shinigami_ itu masuk ke rumahnya, Akatsuki bisa merasakan kalau tuannya telah terbangun dan sedang berbicara dengan _Shinigami_ itu. Walau tidak ingin menguping tapi saat itu adalah malam hari. Pendengaran manusia serigalanya yang tajam bisa menangkap pembicaraan tuan dan pengunjung tidak dikenal itu.

Matanya sedikit melebar mendengar percakapan mereka. Kurang dari lima belas menit wanita misterius itu keluar dan pergi. Akatsuki segera menggunakan _Shunpo_ , masuk ke kamar tuannya. Tuan mudanya tampak sedang berpikir dan tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya. Akatsuki kembali memasang pelindung agar neneknya tidak terbangun.

" _My Lord..."_ panggilnya lembut.

"apa... kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Toshiro langsung.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "ya, _My Lord..._ Maafkan saya karena tidak menghentikannya masuk kesini. Anda memerintahkan saya untuk menjauhi para _shinigami_ atas alasan apapun."

"tidak perlu meminta maaf..." Toshiro melihat pada neneknya yang masih tertidur tenang "kau sudah tahu ini bukan?" "ya, _My Lord_. Saya tahu, anda tidak ingin meninggalkan Ayame _obaa-sama_ karena itu saya tidak berani untuk menyarankannya" jawab Akatsuki pelan.

"..."

Toshiro melihat pada temannya itu, "jika ini satu-satunya cara. Apa menurutmu aku harus mengikutinya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Akatsuki adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu dia harapkan ketika dalam pilihan sulit. Dia tahu bertingkah kuat tidak akan selalu menjadi jawaban. Terkadang berkata jujur dan bertanya pada orang lain lebih membantu dibandingkan menghadapi sendirian.

"... dari apa yang saya lihat, menurut saya anda sebaiknya mengikuti kata hati anda. Jika anda memutuskan tinggal, jalan lain bisa saja datang tapi kita tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan lagi itu muncul." Akatsuki berpindah dan membungkuk didepan tuannya "Tapi jika anda percaya dengan keputusan anda dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Saya, Akatsuki Nokage akan mengikuti anda kemana pun meski nyawa dan tubuh ini taruhannya."

.

Tiga hari berlalu, Toshiro sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan dan sekarang sedang berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan padanya. Saat waktunya tiba, Toshiro duduk di lantai dan melipat kakinya dibawah, tangannya berada dilantai didepannya. Dia sedikit gemetar dan berharap kalau wanita didepannya tidak menyadari hal itu.

Akatsuki yang pandai menyembunyikan aura dan _Reiatsu-_ nya berdiri di luar ruangan dengan sabar menunggu jawaban nenek tuannya.

"apa kau yakin ingin pergi ke akademi _Shinigami_ , Toshiro?"

' _tentu saja, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita..'_ pikir Toshiro dan menjawab "ya, aku yakin, nenek." Toshiro semakin menunduk dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat neneknya sendirian tapi dia juga tidak ingin menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

"aku sangat meminta maaf..." katanya pelan menekan kembali keningnya ke lantai "aku—"

Sebuah tangan kurus menghentikan ucapan maaf Toshiro. Dia mengelus beberapa kali dan mengangkatnya memaksudkan untuk Toshiro mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka saling bertatapan, "kau selalu menjadi orang yang sangat mandiri," katanya pelan "setelah Momo pergi, aku tahu kau merasa seperti bertanggung jawab disini. Jangan khawatir, Toshiro. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Aku akan merindukan kalian berdua tapi aku yakin kalau kalian akan mengunjungiku kapanpun kalian bisa."

Toshiro terdiam, dia tahu kalau mengatakan dia akan sering berkunjung bukanlah hal yang bagus. Momo sudah pernah mengatakannya dan jarang sekali kembali karena itu dia tetap diam.

"pergilah dengan restuku..." dia menambahkan.

Toshiro kembali menunduk dalam didepannya, menyembunyikan air mata dari wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana pun sesuatu didalam dirinya yang masih misteri baginya sendiri harus diatasi secepat mungkin. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting baginya.

.

Toshiro berjalan ditemani neneknya hingga setengah jalan. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan neneknya yang sudah tua untuk berjalan terlalu jauh.

Akatsuki muncul dari sebuah jalan kecil, jika dia berani muncul berarti tidak ada siapapun disekitar termasuk _shinigami_. Dia berdiri tegak seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, Toshiro tidak menyukai formalitas terlebih ketika umur mereka hampir sama. Tapi itu adalah tugas bagi seorang manusia serigala, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu.

" _My Lord_ ," katanya pelan, Toshiro melihat padanya dan berhenti berjalan.

Akatsuki selalu bisa menebak apa yang diperlukannya dalam keadaan penting "saya telah mencari tahu siapa _shinigami_ yang datang hari itu. Nama wanita itu adalah Rangiku Matsumoto kedudukan ketiga, divisi sepuluh dari _Gotei 13_. Saya juga sudah melihat seluruh akademi dan mengawasi semuanya. Sepertinya mereka baru saja memulai penerimaan murid baru sebulan yang lalu, ini adalah waktu yang tepat sebelum anda lebih jauh tertinggal. Ijinkan saya menunjukan anda bagaimana keadaan disana."

"baiklah..." Toshiro menutup matanya.

Akatsuki mengirimkan _Reiatsu_ -nya dan ingatannya. Dia bisa melakukan ini hanya pada tuannya saja, tidak pada orang lain. Toshiro melihat semuanya dari mata Akatsuki. Bagaimana keadaan dalam akademi dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan atau pelajari.

"... itu cukup bagus. Sekarang aku memiliki gambarannya, Terima kasih Akatsuki."

Akatsuki mengangguk, "saya akan membantu anda jika diperlukan. Saya akan menjaga Ayame _obaa-sama_ pada malam hari. Panggil saya untuk masalah apapun, _My Lord_. Ijinkan saya menemani anda hingga sedekat mungkin."

"sebuah kebanggaan untukku. Ayo kita pergi..."

.

"Yay! sekarang sudah memasuki chapter 2! Terima kasih buat yang mau membaca walau hanya sekilas atau melakukan sebuah keputusan mengikuti cerita ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa saya memiliki kesalahan pengetikan? maaf ya, disini Beasttamer99 hanya bekerja berdasarkan hasil pengamatan beberapa cerita."

Mungkin ada yang merasakan Akatsuki seperti campuran dari beberapa karakter anime. Jika kalian berpikir seperti itu maka itu benar sekali! Kalian bisa tebak bukan karakter apa saja itu? silakan tebak hingga cerita ini berakhir!

Benar berakhir.

Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah tamat dalam komputer saya karena serius saja. Siapa yang gga gelisah kalau baca cerita yang belum tamat?! Walau jelek akhirnya setidaknya kita lega bukan?

Tapi jangan khawatir! Kalau Kalian memiliki IDE untuk saya buat dan masukan dalam cerita silakan kirim saja pesan atau melalui Review! Saya akan berusaha untuk memasukannya (Jika bisa...)

Thank's Guys! So once again, Please Review!

.


	4. Chapter 3

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

Toshiro sampai di gerbang barat dan bertemu dengan Jidanbou. Dia berteman baik sejak lama sekali, kebiasaan memanggilnya sebagai _'bocah'_ masih belum bisa dirubah. Toshiro mengatakan keperluannya dan menyebut nama Matsumoto. Jidanbou sepertinya sudah menduga kalau Toshiro akan bergabung dengan Akademi cepat atau lambat.

Akatsuki mengawasi dari jauh, dia bisa mencium Matsumoto yang mendekat. Bau _reiatsu_ -nya seperti abu atau sesuatu yang terbakar.

"baguslah..." dia meletakan kedua tangan di pinggangnya "jadi kau memutuskan untuk datang juga. Hitsugaya melihat padanya, "ya..." "kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Matsumoto berpindah pada Jidanbou "Jidanbou, anak ini akan mengikuti akademi. Biarkan dia lewat, jadi aku bisa mengurus keperluannya."

"ya tentu! Sudah kuduga kau akan datang Toshi-kun. Selamat datang di _Seireitei_!"

.

"siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" jawabnya pelan dengan nada dewasa. Dia sudah melihat semua ini melalui Akatsuki, tidak ada waktu untuk terpesona jadinya.

"baiklah, namaku Rangiku Matsumoto kedudukan ketiga divisi sepuluh." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah. Toshiro membalas salam itu tanpa takut, dia bisa melihat Matsumoto menahan dingin tubuhnya. "aku benar-benar senang kau datang pada saat yang tepat. Akademi baru saja dimulai satu bulan yang lalu tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya." Kata Matsumoto.

' _ya tentu saja...'_ jawab Toshiro dalam hati.

Mereka berjalan melalui tengah kota dan melalui jalan yang damai. Beberapa _shinigami_ yang berpapasan dengan mereka melakukan dua hal. Menyapa Matsumoto yang langsung membalas riang atau melihatnya dengan tatapan heran dan aneh. Sepertinya _Reiatsu_ -nya menarik banyak orang yang sadar kekuatannya.

Mereka berjalan hingga tiba pada sebuah bangunan besar.

"ini adalah divisiku" Katanya dan memaksa Hitsugaya untuk masuk.

Dia segera berjalan dengan cepat, Toshiro mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka tiba pada sebuah pintu besar, Matsumoto mengetuk beberapa kali dan terdengar suara dari dalamnya. Dia membuka pintu itu dan seorang wanita terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah meja yang penuh dengan kertas kerja.

"Ito-san!"

Wanita itu melihat pada mereka dan menyadari keberadaan Hitsugaya. "siapa tamumu, Matsumoto?" Matsumoto tersenyum lebar "ini adalah anak dengan _reiatsu_ besar yang kukatakan padamu. Dia datang untuk bergabung dengan akademi."

Wanita itu berdiri dan melihat pada Toshiro dengan sangat teliti. Toshiro tidak terganggung dengan hal itu, dia sering diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang-orang disekitar rumahnya. Perlahan dia tersenyum, "kau benar untuk membawanya kesini, Matsumoto."

Keduanya tetap berbicara sebentar, Toshiro kembali pada pikirannya.

" _anda baik-baik saja, My Lord?"_ terdengar suara Akatsuki dipikirannya.

" _ya... dimana kau?"_ Toshiro sedikit ragu karena tidak mengenal siapapun. Pandangannya berubah sebentar, tidak lama dia melihat dirinya yang sedang diawasi melalui jendela di ruangan itu. Akatsuki menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menunjukan secara langsung apa yang dilihatnya.

Toshiro tersenyum sangat tipis sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari. Matanya melihat pada arah jendela yang sama, bayangan kecil dari kejauhan.

" _maaf tidak bisa lebih dekat, My Lord. Banyak sekali shinigami kuat berada disekitar anda dan memiliki kemampuan tinggi. Saya takut akan menarik perhatian banyak orang pada anda."_

" _jangan khawatir, gunakan jarak terjauh dalam telepatimu dan terus hubungi aku. Sepertinya hari ini akan sangat panjang."_ Toshiro mengerutkan alisnya melirik sedikit pada Matsumoto dan Ito yang masih berbicara.

"baiklah!" Matsumoto tiba-tiba berbicara "aku harus membuat susunan rencana untukmu. Bisa kau tunggu disini sebentar bersama Ito?" Toshiro mengangguk, Matsumoto tersenyum lagi dan segera pergi keluar.

.

Matsumoto pergi cukup lama. Orang-orang datang dan keluar ke ruangan itu bergantian untuk berbicara dengan Ito, mereka terlihat sangat berhati-hati didekat Toshiro. _"mereka membicarakan anda, My Lord"_ Kata Akatsuki menolong ditengah kesunyian.

" _ya, aku tahu..."_ Toshiro masih diam dan tampak tenang _"mereka hanya penasaran."_

" _Matsumoto-san sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang shinigami yang sangat kuat. Dia membicarakan anda dan kemampuan anda."_ Akatsuki merasakan dengan penciumannya. _"tampaknya reiatsu anda menarik banyak perhatiannya juga."_

" _apakah reaitsu-ku masih belum terkendali?"_

" _belum penuh, My Lord. Tapi tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Sepertinya Zanpakutou anda tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan anda."_

" _jika aku masuk ke akademi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akatsuki? Kau tahu akan sulit untuk bersembunyi dari shinigami yang berpatroli."_ Toshiro mendengar Akatsuki tertawa kecil, _"jangan khawatirkan aku, My Lord. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak terluka."_ Hitsugaya terus berbicara dengan Akatsuki dan berhenti saat Matsumoto mendekat.

Didalam pikirannya Toshiro bertanya-tanya apakah ada cara agar Akatsuki bisa bergabung dengan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu diluar kehendaknya atau salah paham jika Akatsuki tertangkap oleh _Shinigami._ Mereka bisa saja mengurungnya, menjadikannya bahan percobaan seperti yang dia dengan tentang divisi dua belas atau mungkin membunuhnya langsung.

Jika Toshiro bisa bergabung menjadi _Shinigami,_ Akatsuki juga harus bisa.

.

"menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa ini terlalu fokus pada hubungan keduanya? atau kalian sebenarnya penggemar HitsuXHina atau HitsuXRukia atau atau HitsuXMatsu? Maaf ya tapi saya sepertinya malah mentok kalau bikin cerita dengan beberapa karakter itu.

Tidak! bukan menyinggung! hanya saya membutuhkan ide lebih untuk bisa memasukan karakter itu. karena seriusan, banyak yang buat dan hampir seperti ide itu pasti udah ada yang punya.

Ide itu banyak tapi tidak bisa hanya satu orang. Karena itu Beasttamer99 berharap kalian bisa memberikan ide dan komentar (secara positif) dalam Review kali ini.

Terima kasih!


	5. Chapter 4

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 4 -**

"maaf menunggu lama!" seru Matsumoto sambil berjalan masuk.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut putih panjang dengan _Haori_ berjalan dibelakang wanita itu. Dia menyapa Ito sebelum kembali pada Toshiro. "Ukitake- _taicho_ , ini adalah anak yang aku bicarakan. Hitsugaya Toshiro" kata Matsumoto menunjuk pada anak itu.

Mereka berkenalan segera. Ukitake- _taicho_ tampak bersahabat dan berteman untuk kali ini. Toshiro sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu memang sifatnya atau hanya pada tamu. Ukitake menjelaskan berbagai hal pada Toshiro. Sangat jarang seseorang datang ke akademi dengan terlambat tapi itu berbeda kalau orang itu mendapatkan dukungan dari kapten.

Ukitake bersedia untuk mendukung Toshiro masuk ke akademi. Dia terus menjelaskan dan Toshiro menyimak dengan serius. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu penting dan orang didepannya ini tanpa ragu mendukungnya.

Setelah penjelasannya selesai, dia bertanya "apa yang membuatku begitu istimewa?" tanyanya langsung. "aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan pada kalian. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untukku. Aku tahu, aku memiliki _Reiatsu_ besar sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya alasanku kesini adalah untuk bisa mengetahui dan mengendalikannya secara penuh."

Ukitake tersenyum, perlahan sesuatu yang tak terlihat menyelimutinya. Hangat tapi lembut. "kau merasakan itu, Toshiro?" tanya Ukitake.

"merasakan apa?" kata Toshiro " _Reaitsu_ milikmu? Aku merasakan hangat dan seperti diselimuti..." Senyuman Ukitake semakin lebar.

"itu adalah pertama kalinya _Reiatsu_ -ku dikatakan seperti itu... Matsumoto-san giliranmu" Kata Ukitake.

Matsumoto mendekati Toshiro, "aku mencium bau abu" matanya melihat pada wanita itu "pasti itu milikmu" Matsumoto tersenyum, "kau tahu..." anak itu mengangkat bahunya "temanku memberitahuku ketika pertama kali kau datang ke rumahku. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengenali _Reaitsu_ dari seorang _shinigami._ "

Mata kedua _shinigami_ itu melebar pada ucapannya, dia sudah mengetahui tentang _Reaitsu?_ "maksudmu? Kau bisa merasakannya sejak dulu? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Toshiro sedikit terganggu dan ragu. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang telah diketahuinya oleh _shinigami._ Tapi kedua orang disana tampaknya tidak berniat buruk dan bisa dipercaya. Jika nanti dia menjadi _shinigami_ ada kemungkinan besar kalau hubungannya dengan Akatsuki bisa diketahui. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah itu, Akatsuki atau dia diusir atau Akatsuki akan dikurung.

Setidaknya dia harus menjelaskan siapa Akatsuki sebenarnya sebelum dia semakin jauh masuk ke tempat ini. Bukan hanya untuknya tapi juga untuk melindungi Akatsuki. Toshiro kembali berbicara, "bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau aku sudah mendapatkan ini beberapa tahun yang lalu? Aku bisa mengendalikannya hanya ketika aku masih tersadar."

"bagaimana bisa?! Tidak adakah orang yang menyadarinya? Atau _Hollow_ yang mengincarmu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"temanku... Dia..." Toshiro terdiam sebentar melihat keluar jendela, memastikan telepati mereka tidak terhubung lalu kembali pada Matsumoto dan Ukitake. "Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku hanya saja lebih terkendali. Dia yang mengajariku beberapa hal. Yang menjagaku dan nenek dari serangan _Hollow_ yang mengincarku untuk empat tahun terakhir adalah dia."

"apa dia _Shinigami_?"

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya, Matsumoto dan Ukitake terdiam. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang bukan _Shinigami_ bisa mengendalikan kekuatan secara alami seperti itu. Apa mungkin bisa ada orang yang berada di luar _Seireitei_ yang melakukan hal seperti itu.

"apa saja yang dia ajarkan padamu?" Ukitake tampak penasaran.

Toshiro melihat pada mata Ukitake dan mencoba membacanya. "tidak banyak..." katanya pelan "dia hanya memberitahuku untuk mengendalikannya dengan konsentrasi dan memusatkan pikiran. Dia juga memberitahuku bagaimana _Reiatsu_ bisa digunakan dan manfaatnya. Dia bilang kalau _Reiatsu_ -ku terlalu besar untuk tubuhku dan harus sering digunakan atau dilatih agar tidak melukai diriku sendiri atau orang lain."

Toshiro saat itu mengangkat tangannya dan sebuah bongkahan es biru muncul. Dia bisa membuat es tanpa bantuan apapun seperti yang diajarkan Akatsuki. Kedua orang di sampingnya itu benar-benar terlihat terkejut melihat Toshiro sudah mampu secara alami mengendalikan _reiatsu_ di usia yang sangat muda tanpa _Zanpakutou_.

"luar biasa..."

Ukitake melihat es biru itu, Toshiro mendekatkannya sehingga bisa dilihat lebih dekat. "es ini hanya bisa bertahan satu atau dua jam saja jika aku biarkan di bawah matahari" Kata Toshiro.

"apa tidak ada yang menyadarinya atau melihatmu melakukan ini?" tanya Matsumoto menyentuh es itu dengan jarinya. Dia hanya menyentuh sedikit karena es itu begitu dingin bahkan sebelum disentuh.

Anak itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya melakukan ini ketika bersama dengannya dan tidak didepan orang lain. Dia berpikir akan sangat berbahaya jika nanti ada orang yang melihatku melakukan ini. Orang-orang akan mengira aku memang monster."

Es itu menghilang dari tangan kecilnya. Toshiro tertunduk sedikit mengingat dirinya yang selalu dipanggil sebagai monster. Matsumoto sedikit bersimpati melihat kesedihannya. Tidak ada yang mau dipanggil sebagai monster seumur hidup. Tangannya menepuk kepala Toshiro dan mengusapnya.

"jadi dimana temanmu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ketika bersamamu?"

Toshiro terdiam, "dia... bukan manusia... Aku menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi dari orang-orang terutama _shinigami_. Mereka pasti akan berpikir kalau dia itu musuh dan mengurungnya seperti yang dilakukan di dunia orang yang masih hidup."

"Dia berasal dari dunia hidup? Bagaimana dia disini?" kata Ukitake.

"seperti apa rupanya?" Matsumoto ikut bertanya.

Kedua orang itu semakin yakin kalau Toshiro memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa dan juga temannya. Toshiro menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan "aku... tidak bisa memberitahu kalian... Maksudku... bisa kalian bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun lagi? Dia adalah teman pertamaku dan orang yang terikat denganku." Ukitake terdiam sebentar, dia mulai berpikir sambil menutup mata. Matsumoto diam dan Toshiro tertunduk memainkan jarinya.

.

Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan _Reiatsu_ tanpa latihan terlebih dahulu. Bahkan _Shinigami_ yang jenius pun membutuhkan latihan rutin. Tidak pernah itu terjadi selama ratusan tahun yang lalu dan tidak terpikirkan.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang _bukan_ manusia memiliki _reiatsu_ dan mengendalikannya dengan mudah? Dia juga bisa mengajari anak kecil untuk mengendalikan dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Dia melindungi anak itu ada kemungkinan dia bukanlah musuh. Dia juga bisa membuka pintu masuk ke dunia hidup seperti _shinigami._

Siapa?

Anak disampingnya dan seseorang yang diceritakannya memiliki sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Jika anak itu menjadi _shinigami_ , ada kemungkinan kelak dia bisa saja menjadi seorang kapten. Lalu orang yang dikatakan oleh anak itu memiliki kemampuan tidak biasa. Terlebih jika memang benar dia sanggup melawan _Hollow_ dan menjaganya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui berkeliaran di _Seireitei_ tanpa diketahui. Anak ini sangat peduli dengan siapapun itu yang telah menjaganya. Hanya ada satu orang yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman melebihinya. Walau Resiko itu sangatlah besar tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"baiklah, jika kau ingin temanmu bisa disini. Apa tidak masalah jika kau memberitahukan satu orang lagi?" tanya Ukitake berdiri.

Toshiro melihat pria itu, "selama orang itu bisa mengerti dan tidak berniat melukai atau membunuhnya, aku pikir tidak masalah." Ukitake tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Matsumoto, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Biar aku yang mengurus Toshiro. Ayo ikut denganku, Toshiro."

.

Toshiro berpisah dengan Matsumoto dan mengikuti Ukitake tepat dibelakangnya. Ukitake tampak sangat serius dan bertanya beberapa hal normal sepanjang jalan. Sesekali beberapa _Shinigami_ menyapa atau memberi hormat padanya. Mereka berjalan hingga tiba pada pintu besar. Toshiro yang masih kurang terlatih bisa merasakan udara panas tapi terasa sangat tua dan bijak dari balik pintu itu.

Siapapun yang didalam sangatlah kuat, Toshiro sangat yakin. Ukitake mengetuk pintu itu, suara berat terdengar sekarang dan mereka masuk. Ruangan itu sangat kosong dan hanya terdapat satu meja yang dibaliknya seorang pria tua berdiri. Anak itu melihat tulisan satu di dinding belakang dan bisa menduga siapa orang itu.

"Ukitake- _taicho_ , ada keperluan apa hingga kau datang kesini?" tanya pria itu.

Ukitake memberi hormat, "maaf mengganggu anda, Soutaichou. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan pada anda." Pria itu mendorong Toshiro sedikit, "dia adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro dari _Rukongai_. Hitsugaya-kun, yang didepanmu adalah Soutaichou. Kapten divisi satu yang memerintah seluruh _Gotei 13_ di _Seireitei_. Dia adalah orang yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya."

Toshiro mengangguk sedikit dan melihat pada pria tua itu dengan rasa hormat seperti seharusnya. Mungkin Ukitake berpikir kalau masalah Akatsuki mungkin bisa dikenali oleh dia.

.

Ukitake mulai menceritakan awal dari pertemuan mereka dengan Toshiro. Dia memberitahu alasan kenapa dia datang ke _Seireitei_ dan apa yang dimilikinya. Semua hingga masuk ke bagian Akatsuki. Berbeda dengan Ukitake atau Matsumoto yang terkejut atau bertanya-tanya. Soutaichou tampak sangat tenang dan menyimak baik semua penjelasan Ukitake.

"hm..." Pria tua itu bergumam sebentar melihat pada Toshiro dan meletakan satu tangan ke jenggotnya yang panjang. Dia sedikit tersenyum, senyumannya terlihat walau matanya masih tampak sama.

"Soutaichou, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang bukan merupakan _shinigami_ memiliki kemampuan seperti itu? Saya tidak pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya" Kata Ukitake.

"ya... memang _kau_ belum pernah," Soutaichou melihat pada Toshiro "apa yang temanmu ini bisa berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu seperti serigala besar?" Toshiro terkejut, dia tidak pernah berkata tentang itu pada siapapun. Dia mengangguk hanya kecil, "apa dia _'terikat'_ padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"ya... beberapa tahun yang lalu." jawab Toshiro yang paham dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Soutaichou.

"tunjukan padaku..." katanya langsung dan berdiri menghampiri. Toshiro melihat padanya yang berhenti tepat didepannya. "Tunjukan jika kau terikat olehnya..." perintah pria itu lagi. Ukitake yang tidak mengerti terdiam disamping Toshiro, menunggu yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

"apa kau akan membunuhnya?" tanya Toshiro langsung, gugup akan keputusannya.

"kau peduli dengannya?" Soutaichou bertanya balik.

Toshiro mengangguk cepat "... dia adalah teman pertamaku."

Entah mengapa pria tua itu tertawa dan meletakan tangannya di kepala Toshiro "aku hanya ingin bukti kalau kau terikat padanya. Karena yang dia lakukan adalah untukmu, bukan?"

Toshiro sekarang benar-benar merasa kalau orang didepannya mengetahui baik siapa Akatsuki sebenarnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Toshiro membuka sedikit bajunya dan menunjukan pundak kanannya. Terdengar suara Ukitake menahan nafas terkejut.

Lambang lingkaran dengan naga biru dan serigala hitam yang melingkar terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Soutaichou menyentuh tanda itu memastikan kalau itu asli.

"naga muda rupanya..." Soutaichou tersenyum paham.

"Soutaichou, apa anda tahu yang sebenarnya dikatakan anak ini?" Ukitake kebingungan.

"aku percaya, kalau orang yang dimaksudkan oleh anak ini adalah salah satu keturunan dari manusia serigala. Salah satu mahkluk yang memiliki kemampuan terkuat. Satu-satunya makhluk yang hidup untuk melayani satu orang tuan, mahkluk paling Loyal di seluruh _Seiretei_ bahkan seluruh dimensi. Dan aku yakin anak ini telah terpilih oleh seorang manusia serigala." Tangannya mengusap kepala Toshiro sekali lagi "ah... sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah melihat mereka. Manusia serigala terakhir yang kutemui adalah saat aku masih sangat muda. Sekarang sudah tidak ada satu pun _shinigami_ yang bisa mengingat mereka bahkan tidak ada dalam catatan sejarah sekali pun."

"jadi bagaimana menurut anda, Soutaichou? Apa mereka merupakan ancaman?"

Pria itu tertawa sekali lagi "tentu saja bukan. Mereka adalah makhluk paling bijak dan Loyal. Aku pernah berteman baik dengan beberapa orang seperti mereka. Semua orang yang terpilih oleh manusia serigala memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa. Mereka juga yang mengajarkanku semua yang kuketahui hingga bisa sampai disini."

"bagaimana bisa mereka tidak ada dalam catatan sejarah jika mereka berasal dari _Seireitei_?"

"ya, banyak hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Jumlah mereka berkurang dengan cepat karena perang pada awal pembentukan _Seireitei_. Setelah _Seireitei_ terbentuk sebagian besar dari mereka memutuskan tinggal di dunia hidup dan beberapa tinggal dengan tuan mereka disini. Dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya."

Wajah Toshiro tampak tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi. Semua yang sempat dikhawatirkan ketika membicarakan Akatsuki hilang entah kemana. "Aku bisa memanggilnya tapi dia tidak ingin disini" Kata Toshiro.

"baiklah, bawa kami padanya kalau begitu." Suitaichou kembali tersenyum.

.

Ketiga orang itu tiba di hutan jauh sebelah barat _Rukongai_. Toshiro membawa mereka kesana dan berdiri melihat ke dalam hutan. Ukitake melihat sekeliling, air terjun itu sangat tenang dan dingin. Udara jauh lebih sejuk dibandingkan dengan semua tempat di _Seireitei_.

"Akatsuki... Keluarlah.." Kata Toshiro.

" _kenapa anda membawa Shinigami? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"_ Akatsuki menggunakan telepatinya. Toshiro menggelengkan kepala, "mereka tidak akan menyakitiku atau dirimu. Keluarlah, salah satu dari mereka pernah bertemu dengan seseorang sepertimu juga." Toshiro sengaja berbicara langsung.

Ukitake dan Soutaichou menunggu dengan sabar dibelakang anak itu. Toshiro sedang berusaha meyakinkan orang yang bernama Akatsuki itu. sekitar lima menit tiba-tiba terasa sebuah _Reiatsu_ yang dingin dan berbau seperti udara malam.

"aku akan bersamamu, Akatsuki. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, keluarlah.." kata Toshiro.

Terlihat sesuatu bergerak dari balik air terjun dan mendekat dengan ukuran besar sebesar manusia. Dua bola mata merah melihat kearah mereka dan semakin bersinar. Serigala hitam besar berbulu dan bermata merah muncul dan berbicara bahasa manusia dengan sangat jelas. Ketiganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

" _Yes, My Lord..."_

 _._

"HORE! chapter selanjutnya selesai! kalian tahu betapa leganya bisa menerbitkan cerita buatan kalian sendiri? rasanya bagiku benar-benar luar biasa! Bagi kalian yang mungkin kalian sudah membaca manga bleach chapter 685. Chapter itu adalah bagian paling mengejutkan untuk saya. karena apa?

UKITAKE JUUSHIRO MATI! TIDAKKKK! KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? *Hikc, apa Hiks ya? Lupa harus baca-baca lagi nih*

Ya pokoknya itulah! Ukitake itu salah satu tokoh favorit saya. Entah kenapa saya selalu bingung dengan setiap cerita kesayangan saya dimana tokoh favorit saya malah berakhir. *Takdir? NO! PLAK!* padahal... padahal... melihat Toshiro dengan tubuh dewasanya udah membuat saya mimpi indah seminggu...

Tapi jangan khawatir semua! Saya akan mencoba membuat sedikit drama dan memperbanyak tawa. karena serius, tawa itu bagus asal tidak berlebihan supaya gga dikirain orang gila.

Jika kalian memiliki Komentar dan usulan atau kalimat positif silakan kirimkan pesan atau berikan REVIEW!

.


	6. Chapter 5

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 5 -**

Ukitake tidak mampu berbicara, apa yang ada didepannya adalah mahluk paling indah yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Serigala itu memiliki bulu segelap malam bahkan lebih dari bayangan tergelap dan tampak selembut sutra. Tingginya sama seperti dirinya dan mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi lagi. Terdapat luka di mata kiri dan satu lagi melintang di hidungnya. Matanya merah bagai darah dan bersinar menghipnotis semua yang menatap dalam.

"ini adalah Akatsuki Nokage. Dia adalah manusia serigala seperti yang saya katakan pada anda" Kata Toshiro.

"luar biasa..." gumam Ukitake dan mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Perlahan menyentuh kepala Akatsuki lalu ke leher dan merasakan selembut apa bulunya. "aku tidak pernah menyangka ada yang sepertinya di dunia ini." Akatsuki tidak berkata apapun dan membiarkan tangan pria itu mengelus tubuhnya.

"Nokage, kah?"

Soutaichou melihat dengan hati-hati dan mengusap kepala serigala itu. "jadi kau keturunan dari Harushi Nokage?" "anda mengenal kakek buyut saya?" Akatsuki heran. "ya, aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dia dan aku sering minum teh dan bermain _sougi_ bersama ketika masih muda. Kau mirip dengannya..."

"ibu sering menceritakan tentang kakek buyut sebelum semua kawanan pindah ke dunia hidup. Saya sangat tersanjung bisa bertemu dengan salah satu orang hidup yang mengenalnya." Akatsuki membungkuk hormat.

"aku selalu yakin kalau Nokage adalah seorang yang baik. Kenapa kau tidak berubah saja? Sangat sulit melihat dirimu dalam wujud seperti ini."

"tolong bertanya pada _My Lord_ , saya telah terikat padanya."

Akatsuki melihat pada Toshiro. Tuannya mengangguk, Akatsuki pun segera berubah. Seorang anak perempuan yang tingginya sama seperti Toshiro muncul menggantikan serigala itu.

Soutaichou kembali mengusap kepala gadis itu sekarang, "kau sudah melalui banyak sekali rintangan untuk anak seusiamu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan melihat manusia serigala kembali setelah lebih dari ratusan ribu tahun. Sudah sampai mana kemampuanmu?" sambung Soutaichou.

"saya sudah mendapat mencapai titik akhir, Soutaichou-sama."

"bisa aku melihat _Zanpakutou_ -nya?" pria itu bertanya pada Toshiro yang mengangguk pada Akatsuki. Akatsuki mengerti, sebuah pedang besar dan sepanjang tubuhnya muncul. Pedang itu berada di punggungnya dan ditunjukan pada _Shinigami_ itu.

"Ini Kuroyuki" Kata Akatsuki mengulurkannya didepan kedua _shinigami_ itu. Soutaichou segera memegang pedang besar itu, Ukitake memperhatikan disebelahnya.

Pedang itu berat, berwarna hitam gelap tidak seperti pedang lainnya. Hampir seluruh pedang itu berwarna hitam, hanya pangkal pedang yang terdapat pola hitam, putih dan merah darah sama seperti matanya. Yang membuat menarik adalah mata pedang itu yang terbalik.

"Hm... sangat cantik..." pujinya.

"bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak membutuhkan _Asauchi_?" tanya Ukitake.

"bagi kami ini bisa dilakukan. Hanya saja jauh menguras tenaga, berbeda jika memiliki wujud tetap" Jawab Akatsuki dan pedang itu diberikan kembali lalu menghilang ditangannya. Soutaichou terdiam melihat dua anak muda didepannya.

"Soutaichou-sama... bisa saya katakan sesuatu pada anda?" kata Akatsuki ragu.

"silakan..."

Akatsuki melihat ke air terjun sebentar lalu pada Toshiro yang mengangguk kecil dan kembali pada Soutaichou. "kegelapan sedang bersembunyi dan berusaha menyelimuti secara perlahan tempat ini, Soutaichou-sama. Kegelapan yang sangat dalam dan kelam. Kegelapan ini bisa merusak seluruh dimensi, dunia ini, dunia hidup dan _Huece Mundo_."

"... begitukah?" pria tua itu memegang dagunya. Akatsuki mengangguk, dia bisa merasakan kegelapan sejak pertama kali keluarganya datang ke dunia itu. Dia sudah pernah memberitahu ini sebelumnya pada tuannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ukitake- _taichou..._ ", "ya, Soutaichou?" Ukitake mendekat.

"semua yang kau ketahui barusan hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berempat yang tidak boleh dikatakan pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali. Dan bawa mereka ke akademi," disini mata Toshiro dan Akatsuki melebar "mulai sekarang mereka berdua akan belajar disana. Kau yang akan mendukung keduanya sekarang, aku akan membantu secara diam-diam."

Ukitake tersenyum, "baik!" katanya dengan senang hati.

"bagus..." Soutaichou berpindah pada kedua anak itu "kalian berdua belajar dengan giat. Kita akan bertemu lagi..."

.

Dengan itulah, Toshiro dan Akatsuki masuk ke akademi _Shinigami_ sebagai murid baru. Ukitake membawa mereka langsung pada kepala sekolah yang memberi mereka tes ujian masuk. Mereka diberikan banyak sekali soal dan pertanyaan dasar. Membutuhkan sekitar tiga jam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dan satu jam untuk memeriksa semuanya.

Sangat mengejutkan bagi kepala sekolah melihat hasil dari tes kedua anak itu. Nilai mereka adalah nilai tertinggi yang pernah ada sejak akademi berdiri.

Kepala sekolah tampak sangat senang bisa mendapatkan dua murid yang sangat berbakat. Dia segera menempatkan keduanya di kelas pertama. Biasanya kelas itu hanya diisikan oleh para bangsawan saja. Ukitake yang mengurus buku dan seragam mereka.

Di sore hari, Ukitake kembali memanggil Matsumoto dan memintanya untuk menemani kedua anak itu membeli kebutuhan mereka. Matsumoto yang pertama kali melihat Akatsuki segera terhipnotis wajah manisnya dan memeluk gadis itu hingga wajahnya merah karena kekurangan oksigen.

Wanita itu tampak menikmati waktu berbelanja dan memilihkan beberapa baju untuk kedua anak itu. Beberapa pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya masuk dalam jangkauan wanita itu. Ukitake meminta agar kamar asrama keduanya saling berseberangan karena dia telah diberitahukan tentang kecenderungan manusia serigala pada tuan mereka.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak hari pertama mereka bergabung dengan akademi. Awalnya banyak anak yang memperhatikan mereka terutama yang satu kelas. Walau terlihat sangat muda baik Toshiro atau Akatsuki tidak ada yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Mereka tenang dan bersikap normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Mereka belajar semua hal dan berhasil menyusul setiap pelajaran yang tertinggal. Dengan cepat menjadi salah satu murid dengan nilai tertinggi.

Tidak semua orang menerima keduanya dengan baik. Ada beberapa anak dari kalangan atas yang tampak tidak menyukai mereka. Bagi Toshiro dan Akatsuki, orang yang menurut mereka sangat baik adalah Kudou- _sensei_ yang mengajari _Taijutsu_ dan _Zanjutsu_. Dia yang mengajari mereka bagaimana cara yang benar dalam bertarung dan teknik-tekniknya.

Lalu Suzuki bersaudara yang juga berasal dari _Rukongai_. Mereka berdua sangat ramah dan baik terhadap kedua anak itu. Mereka sering belajar dan makan bersama-sama ketika istirahat.

Matsumoto dan Ukitake juga sering datang untuk melihat atau berkunjung. Toshiro dan Akatsuki sudah diberikan _Asauchi_ ketika pertama kali tiba. Akatsuki bisa saja langsung membuat Kuroyuki dalam _Asauchi_ tapi dia menolak dan berniat menunggu tuannya.

Toshiro sudah bisa mengendalikan _Reiatsu_ dengan baik karena Akatsuki. Walau begitu tentu Akatsuki belum pernah mencoba menggunakan _Kidou_. Beruntung mereka bertemu dengan Momo Hinamori, teman Toshiro yang mau memberikan mereka pelajaran tambahan. Walau awal mereka bertemu sedikit kurang bersahabat.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Hari itu mereka berdua sedang berjalan seperti biasa menuju perpustakaan. Akatsuki akan selalu menemaninya kemana pun dia pergi. Dia masih memanggil Toshiro sebagai My Lord. Walau begitu dia hanya melakukannya ketika mereka sedang berdua atau menggunakan telepati. Dia tahu memanggil dengan cara biasa didepan orang-orang tidak akan membawa hal baik, untuk saat ini._

" _Shiro-chan?"_

 _Toshiro berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik dan melihat orang yang memanggil namanya seperti itu. Karena hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan orang itu bukanlah pilihan terbaik untuk ditemui._

" _Shiro-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Momo bertanya dan memegang kedua pundak Toshiro dan melihat atas kebawah. "kau menjadi seorang murid akademi. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? kapan ini terjadi?" Momo berbicara dan melihat Akatsuki "dan apa ini temanmu?"_

 _Toshiro tidak segera menjawab, Akatsuki hanya terdiam, dia tahu siapa gadis itu dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh tuannya. Hinamori yang tersenyum berubah perlahan menjadi khawatir dan bingung._

" _Hinamori, apa semua baik-baik saja?" seseorang bertanya dibelakang mereka._

 _Momo melepas tangannya dan berbalik pada teman-temannya. "ya, tentu saja! Ini temanku Hitsugaya Toshiro, kami tumbuh bersama dan sekarang dia menjadi murid akademi." Gadis itu kembali apda Toshiro "Shiro-chan, ini adalah Kira Izuru dan Abarai Renji. Mereka adalah teman-temanku di akademi."_

 _Toshiro terdiam berusaha untuk tidak terganggu dengan panggilannya. Dia mengangguk pada kedua orang itu tanpa bicara yang melihat balik padanya dengan tatapan aneh._

" _sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Momo "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan datang?"_

" _aku belum sempat bertemu denganmu untuk memberitahukan aku datang. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kami datang."_

" _kami?" Momo melihat pada Akatsuki. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya, Toshiro hanya berharap mereka tidak setajam Ukitake-taicho atau Soutaichou. Akatsuki memberi hormat dengan sangat formal, "saya Nokage Akatsuki, senang bertemu dengan kalian, Hinamori-san, Izuru-san dan Abarai-san."_

" _oh... senang berkenalan denganmu..." Izuru tampak terkejut dengan sikap Akatsuki._

" _bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" Momo terlihat penasaran._

 _Toshiro diam, dia tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan apa yang membawanya kesini. Dia juga tidak mau memberitahukan apapun tentang gadis disebelahnya. Semenjak Hinamori masuk akademi dan mencoba hal baru, meninggalkan dia dan neneknya. Toshiro merasa kalau jarak diantara mereka mulai melebar dan menjauh._

" _kami diminta datang." jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu, dia berbalik kembali "kami harus pergi, permisi... Ayo, Akatsuki" Toshiro langsung berbalik._

 _Akatsuki mengikutinya sebelum tangan Hinamori menghentikannya. Mata Toshiro langsung mengeluarkan tatapan dingin dan Reaitsu miliknya juga hampir lepas kendali. Kira, Renji dan Momo terkejut dengan Reaitsu kuat yang dikeluarkannya._

" _ayo kita bicara nanti, bagaimana?" katanya "dimana asramamu? Aku akan datang akhir minggu setelah kelas selesai." Toshiro berpikir sebentar sebelum memberitahunya dimana dia dan Akatsuki tinggal. Setelah itu mereka pergi kembali ke kamarnya._

 _ **-akhir Flashback-**_

.

Sejak hari itu Hinamori membantu mereka dalam menguasai _kidou_ yang merupakan keahliannya. Dalam enam bulan kemampuan mereka meningkat dan mampu menggunakan _Hadou_ dan _Kidou_ tingkat tinggi. Tentu saja itu karena mereka berlatih diam-diam pada malam hari. Mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin merahasiakan kemampuan mereka sebenarnya dari orang-orang.

Mereka sering sekali melakukan latihan bersama dengan saling menyerang dan bertahan. Biasanya mereka melakukan hingga lebih dari satu jam. Lima belas menit pertama dengan tangan kosong lalu diganti dengan senjata dan terakhir _Reiatsu_ masing-masing.

Sama seperti Toshiro, Akatsuki juga menggunakan es. Kuroyuki adalah spesialis kegelapan, bayangan, ilusi dan es hitam. Mereka saling beradu pedang es sehingga sering kali menyebabkan hutan tempat mereka berlatih menjadi dipenuhi es biru dan hitam. Terlihat sangat cantik dan unik.

.

"ada apa, _My Lord_?" tanya Akatsuki yang menuangkan sebuah teh dingin dengan es batu hitam dari _reiatsu_ -nya yang dibuat sore tadi. Toshiro melihat kosong ke bawah, suara yang telah didengarnya bertahun-tahun itu sangat tidak sabar.

"apa dia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan anda lagi?" gadis itu bertanya sekali lagi.

"ya, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak sabar dan menjengkelkan. Maksudku..." Toshiro menghela nafas "entahlah suara itu benar-benar menggangguku perasaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..."

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil, "anda tidak harus mengerti, _My Lord._ " Dia meletakan tehnya didepan Toshiro "yang anda harus lakukan hanya merasakannya..." Toshiro terdiam dan melihat lurus ke matanya. "cobalah _My Lord_ , tenangkan pikiran anda. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, anda dan sesuatu didalam anda itu sama. Apapun itu tidak akan pernah menyakiti anda. Dia adalah Anda, Anda adalah Dia."

.

Toshiro terdiam melihat _Asauchi_ miliknya dan duduk bersila dengan pedang itu dipangkuan. Matanya tertutup dan kemudian dia tidak menemukan dirinya bersama dengan Akatsuki tapi sendirian di sebuah padang es. Kali ini tidak ada badai seperti sebelumnya, hanya terisi oleh udara dingin tanpa apapun. Dia melihat sekeliling mengharapkan untuk terjadi sesuatu tapi tak ada.

"aku disini..." katanya "apa yang kau mau?"

Pertama tidak ada apapun, kemudian salju turun semakin lebat hingga akhirnya yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah warna putih. Butiran salju yang jatuh sama sekali tidak dingin dikulitnya. Dia tidak takut kali ini, seperti yang dikatakan Akatsuki. Ini adalah kekuatannya yang juga berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Kekuatan itu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

' _ **apa kau bisa mendengarku, nak?'**_

Toshiro melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada apapun "ya aku bisa mendengarmu. Dimana kau?" tanyanya balik.

' _ **Disini. Dimana-mana. Ini adalah duniaku yang juga duniamu.'**_

"tunjukan dirimu" katanya "aku ingin melihatmu"

' _ **apa kau yakin? Sekali kau mengambil langkah ini, kau tidak akan bisa kembali.'**_

Toshiro terlihat sama sekali tidak ragu, "tentu saja aku yakin."

Badai es itu semakin kuat, rambut dan bajunya seolah terkoyak. Walau begitu anak itu masih berdiri tegak dan menghirup udara dingin yang bisa membekukan paru-parunya. Dia melihat keatas dan menyadari sesuatu membentuk didepannya. Sesuatu itu sangat besar dengan sayap dan mata merah. Ukurannya sangat luar biasa besar dan perlahan menurun melihat padanya membuat Toshiro terasa sangat kecil. Badai itu masih berkecamuk di sekelilingnya tapi naga itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dia berdiri hormat padanya dengan mata merah.

' _ **apa kau tahu siapa aku?'**_

Saat itu dia tahu, seperti mengetahui namanya sendiri. Sebuah nama muncul dipikirannya.

"Hyorinmaru..."

Toshiro hanya berbisik tapi naga itu mendengar dan meraung menggema keseluruh tempat. Raungannya membuat Toshiro sangat bahagia dan menangis sambil tersenyum. Seakan beban besar dipundaknya terangkat. Naga itu telah menunggu sangat lama untuk bisa bebas sekali lagi. Rasa gelisah dan putus asa naga itu masuk ke hatinya dan menuntun dirinya ke tempat itu. Sekarang semua digantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang membuat Toshiro mau tidak mau tersenyum lebar untuk pertama.

' _ **ini adalah sebuah awal, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kita akan bicara lagi segera...'**_

.

Hari semakin malam, Toshiro menemukan dirinya kembali ditempat sebelumnya.

Akatsuki tersenyum sangat lebar, waktu memang sudah malam tapi bulan bersinar terang sehingga mereka bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Asauchi_ -nya telah berubah menjadi lebih jauh lebih panjang. Batas pedang itu menjadi bintang segi empat, pangkal pedang itu terlapisi oleh sutra biru.

Sarung pedang berwarna biru gelap melarutkan ketika dia menekankan _Reiatsu_ -nya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir untuk mengeluarkannya. Toshiro melihat pedang itu kearah rembulan. Pantulan cahaya bulan menyinari seluruh bagian pedang itu.

"indah sekali, _My Lord_. Dia terlihat sangat agung, berwibawa dan kuat" Kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro mengangguk, "senang bisa bersama bertemu denganmu, Hyorinmaru." Dia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan menoleh pada Akatsuki, "apa kau tidak ingin merubah pedangmu? Bukannya kau bilang akan memakai banyak sekali _Reiatsu_ jika tidak berwujud?"

Akatsuki mengangguk, "ya memang benar, _My Lord._ "

"kalau begitu lakukanlah. Akan lebih baik seperti itu..." Toshiro ingin sekali melihat Kuroyuki sekali lagi. "Yes, _My Lord..._ " Akatsuki mengikuti keinginan tuannya dan bermeditasi, memasuki alam pikirannya. Tidak lama _Asauchi_ -nya diselimuti es hitam dan berubah. Pedang itu menjadi sama seperti yang dikeluarkan saat dua bulan yang lalu.

Pedangnya lebih panjang dan lebar sedikit dibandingkan Hyorinmaru. Kuroyuki masih sehitam sebelumnya dan bermata terbalik seperti pertama. "dengan begini aku tidak sendirian..." Toshiro tersenyum puas.

Akatsuki sedikit menyipitkan mata pada Toshiro, "anda meminta saya membuat Kuroyuki untuk menemani anda?" "bisa dibilang seperti itu, karena dengan begini perhatian mereka bukan hanya padaku saja." Toshiro tersenyum semakin lebar.

Gadis itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa, Toshiro juga ikut tertawa. Keduanya tertawa puas di tengah angin malam yang dingin.

"sebaiknya kita beristirahat, _My Lord_. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang." kata Akatsuki.

"ya, aku berniat untuk memberitahu Kudou _-sensei_ besok."

Toshiro berdiri lalu terdiam. "sekarang bagaimana aku membawanya?" gumamnya sendiri. Sekarang pedang itu sangat besar dan setinggi dirinya, tidak mungkin untuk membawanya seperti orang-orang biasa. Toshiro melihat Akatsuki yang membawa Kuroyuki di punggungnya. Pedang itu dimiringkan ke kiri karena Akatsuki sering memakai tangan kirinya.

Tentu bukan maksudnya kidal, hanya sebuah kebiasaan lama. Akatsuki bisa mengunakan kedua tangannya untuk bertarung pedang. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia menggunakan tangan kiri adalah karena tangan kanannya jauh lebih kuat dan bisa berbahaya jika tidak berniat melukai seseorang.

"biar saya bantu, _My Lord_."

Akatsuki berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali rantai khusus berwarna hijau kebiruan panjang dari salah satu kantungnya. "ini adalah rantai buatan orang tua saya yang diberikan lama sekali. Ini dikhususkan untuk pedang seperti milik saya." Akatsuki menunjukan miliknya yang berwarna merah yang terikat di _Zanpakutou_ -nya. "Saya yakin ini bisa membantu, bisakah?" Akatsuki mengulurkan tangannya.

Toshiro mengangguk dan meletakan Hyorinmaru di tangan Akatsuki. Gadis itu tertunduk sedikit ketika memegang _Zanpakutou_ tuannya dan mengikatkannya ke kedua ujung sarung pedang itu lalu memasangkannya pada punggung Toshiro.

"apakah terlalu kencang, _My Lord_?"

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "tidak, cukup berat tapi tidak buruk juga." Dia memiringkan pegangan pedangnya ke sebelah kanan secara diagonal dipunggungnya. Mencoba kembali mengeluarkan _Zanpakutou_ -nya lalu memasukan lagi. "terima kasih..." sambungnya. Akatsuki tersenyum, "sama-sama, _My Lord_."

"ayo, Akatsuki. Besok kita akan sangat sibuk. Aku ingin kau membantuku sekarang, hanya kau yang memiliki _Zanpakutou_ besar sepertiku."

Senyuman Akatsuki semakin lebar dan lembut, _"Yes, My Lord."_

.

Mereka kembali pada malam hari. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyadari _Zanpakutou_ dipunggung kedua orang itu. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil berjalan. " _My Lord,_ " Akatsuki berbisik "mungkin sebaiknya anda jangan sampai meninggalkan Hyorinmaru-sama. Saya khawatir beberapa orang akan melakukan sesuatu jika mengetahuinya."

"baiklah, aku mengerti."

Toshiro juga berpikir hal yang sama. Dia memang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika mereka mengetahui kalau dia sudah mendapatkan _Zanpakutou._ Walau begitu beberapa detik kemudian dia tidak peduli. Hyorinmaru sudah menunggunya lama sekali untuk bisa bebas, untuk terbang. Dia juga tidak berencana meninggalkan dia tersembunyi di kamarnya.

"kita tanyakan pada Kudou _-sensei_ besok" Sambungnya.

Akatsuki mengangguk setuju. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan pergi tidur. Bahkan Toshiro membawa Hyorinmaru saat mandi dan meletakan dia disampingnya saat tidur. Dia merasa tenang dan puas malam itu. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama baginya sebelum matanya tertutup dan dia tertidur. Tertidur lelap setelah bertahun-tahun yang panjang.

.

Akhirnya saling ketemu! Bagaimana apa ada yang kurang? Jika kalian yang suka kontrol baca rutin fanfiction bleach dengan karakter utama toshiro, mungkin kalian tahu alur ini sama dalam beberapa cerita lain.

ya, saya memang mengambil dari beberapa cerita lain.

Toshiro memang selalu dianggap jenius oleh banyak orang karena dia mendapatkan tingkatan kapten dan bankai dengan usia yang sangat muda. gelar sebagai zanpakutou es terkuat memang benar. saya sangat menyukainya.

oh! saya ingin menyampaikan terima kasih buat lickanovia2 yang sudah memberikan ide baru dan tantangan baru. Jika kalian memiliki ide silakan masukan dalam review atau kirim pesan. sekarang...

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

Di pagi hari, Toshiro segera terbangun. Matanya terbuka dan melihat Hyorinmaru disamping tempat tidurnya. Semua yang terjadi kemarin bagai sebuah mimpi untuknya. Tapi itu bukanlah mimpi karena dia ada disana. Toshiro segera bangkit dan mandi sambil membawa Hyorinmaru kembali lalu keluar kamar. Akatsuki sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dia tahu kalau tuannya sudah terbangun dan menunggu dengan sabar diluar.

"selamat pagi, _My Lord._ " Sapanya seperti biasa.

Toshiro tersenyum, dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan emosinya pada Akatsuki. "pagi..." jawabnya dan segera berjalan "ayo, sebelum Kudou _-sensei_ masuk ke kelasnya."

" _Yes, My Lord."_

.

Mereka segera berjalan ke kantornya dan mengetuk pintu. Mereka tahu kalau mereka bisa terlambat pada kelas pertama tapi itu sepadan. Toshiro tidak sabar untuk memberitahu berita itu pada gurunya. Pertama, tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia sudah pergi ke kelas? Toshiro sedikit kecewa.

"tunggu, _My Lord._ Dia ada didalam" Akatsuki mengetuk sekali lagi sedikit keras.

Toshiro kembali ke posisinya dan dalam beberapa detik pintu itu terbuka. "Hitsugaya? Nokage?" kata Kudou- _sensei_ sambil membuka pintunya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut dan rambutnya berantakan.

"maaf mengganggu anda, Kudou- _sensei"_ Kata Toshiro.

Saat itu sepertinya Kudou _-sensei_ menyadari tampilannya. Dia tersenyum malu dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya "kalian tidak menggangguku. Aku bekerja hingga malam dan pasti tertidur. Mungkin aku akan terlambat jika kalian tidak membangunkanku, jadi apa yang kalian perlukan?" dia mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk masuk ke kantornya.

Kedua anak didepannya tersenyum, mereka melepaskan _Zanpakutou_ dari punggung. Dengan puas memperlihatkannya pada guru didepannya. Mata orang itu melebar dan tidak terlihat mengantuk kembali. Dia melihat kedua pedang itu lebih dekat dan bersiul.

"mereka sangat cantik," kata guru itu "bagaimana kalian bisa?"

Mereka duduk pada sebuah meja kecil, Toshiro mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka datang ke tempat itu. Toshiro menyamakan ceritanya untuk Akatsuki, hanya beberapa hal yang normal tanpa mengatakan dia bisa berubah. Dia juga mengatakan bagaimana dia mempelajari nama Hyorinmaru kemarin malam.

"hebat sekali..." katanya "aku tidak pernah mendengar ada _Zanpakutou_ yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan _Shinigami_ mereka sebelumnya. Ini sangat bagus untuk kalian berdua. Tapi ini juga berarti kalau kalian akan bertanggung jawab untuk berkomunikasi dan menguasai _Zanpakutou_ kalian di usia yang sangat muda. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan komunikasi langsung."

" _tidak masalah, kupikir..."_ kata Akatsuki melalui telepati.

Toshiro menyembunyikan senyuman dibalik sikap seriusnya. "apakah itu buruk?" tanyanya.

"tidak juga..." jawab Kudou- _sensei_ "kau hanya harus yakin kalau kau siap secara fisik dan emosi selama prosesnya. _Zanpakutou_ -mu adalah bagian darimu dan kau adalah bagian dari mereka. Menerima secara penuh ikatan itu adalah ujian pertama."

"begitukah? Apa kami harus membawanya sepanjang hari?"

"ya, kalian harus terbiasa berbicara dengan pikiran pada mereka dan saling mengerti. Kami membiarkan kalian para murid membawa _Asauchi_ untuk alasan itu, jadi kami tidak meninggalkan _Zanpakutou_ kalian. Bagaimana pun ada aturan yang sangat keras diantara pemegang _Zanpakutou_ ketika di kelas. Tetap bawa denganmu kapan pun tapi pastikan tetap pada sarungnya. Jangan biarkan seseorang memegangnya. Jika ada gangguan dengan _Reiatsu_ -mu atau _Zanpakutou,_ segera beritahukan pada guru. Kami pernah mendapatkan beberapa kecelakaan antara murid tingkat akhir dan itu sangatlah kacau."

Toshiro dan Akatsuki bernafas lega dengan peraturan itu. Setidaknya mereka tidak harus meninggalkan _Zanpakutou_ di kamar. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti, Kudou- _sensei_ kembali bertanya "apa kalian sudah berlatih menggunakannya?"

"kami belum sempat, kemarin malam kami kembali ke kamar dan kesini segera."

"aku sudah di kamarku beberapa menit. Kupikir aku sudah terbiasa." Kata Akatsuki, dia tahu tidak mungkin kalau dia berbohong jika nanti mereka berlatih. Guru mereka mengangguk, menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya. "kita bisa berlatih beberapa gerakan dasar nanti di kelas sore. Semua yang kalian perlukan adalah untuk membiasakan dengan panjang dan beratnya saja, setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kami mengerti, terima kasih banyak _Sensei._ Sampai nanti sore." Guru itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ketika keduanya pergi.

.

Mereka sudah melewatkan sebagian lebih waktu kelas pagi dan menunggu sabar diluar sambil saling bertelepati. Mereka menunggu Suzuki, jadi bisa melihat catatannya. Suzuki melihat keduanya dan hampir membuat leher mereka terkilir pada saat yang sama ketika memutar mereka untuk melihat pedang dibelakang keduanya.

"Hitsugaya, Akatsuki, kalian sudah mendapatkan _Zanpakutou_?" dia berbicara dengan nada riang dan senang. Toshiro sedikit mendesis bersamaan mereka mendorongnya pada sebuah sudut tertutup. "jangan keras-keras!" katanya.

"kenapa? Semua akan mengetahui cepat atau lambat. Apa kalian tidak senang?" kata Suzuki.

"tentu saja aku senang" jawab Toshiro "ya, kami sangat senang." sambung Akatsuki. Suzuki tampak tidak terlalu yakin dengan reaksi keduanya tapi melupakan itu segera. "saat aku tidak kalian berdua di kelas, aku sangat khawatir. Aku membuat catatannya lebih jelas untuk bisa kalian pinjam" dia memberikan bukunya.

"terima kasih, akan segera kami kembalikan."

"hei!" Suzuki segera menghentikan keduanya sebelum pergi "bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul saat makan malam? Kita rayakan keberhasilanmu!"

" _kenapa dia tampak senang?"_ tanya Toshiro dalam telepati.

Akatsuki membalas, _"tidak semua orang bisa memanggil Zanpakutou mereka, My Lord. Bahkan ada siswa tingkat akhir yang masih belum mendapatkan milik mereka. Terlebih kita baru beberapa bulan disini yang berarti ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa."_

Toshiro mengerti, "baiklah, kami akan bertemu dengan kalian saat makan malam."

"bagus, sampai jumpa kalau begitu!" Suzuki segera pergi.

.

Mereka menunggu hingga semua orang keluar dari kelas dan berjalan ke kelas selanjutnya. Tidak perlu insting untuk mengetahui kemana orang melihat. Sudah pasti semua mata mengawasi mereka sepanjang jalan. Toshiro menyipitkan matanya, _'terlalu banyak perhatian._ _.._ _'_

' _ **hanya perhatian tidak akan menyakitimu.'**_

Perkataan itu muncul dari pikiran Toshiro dan membutuhkan beberapa detik sebelum dia sadar kalau itu adalah Hyorinmaru. _'tidak, kurasa.'_ Pikirnya balik. Toshiro kembali melihat lurus seolah tidak ada yang terjadi walau telinganya masih bisa mendengar.

"apa Hitsugaya dan Nokage membawa _Zanpakutou_?"

"tidak mungkin mereka sudah mendapatkannya... mungkin mencuri punya orang lain."

"mereka baru kelas pertama, tidak mungkin sudah mendapatkannya."

"lihat mereka; pedangnya lebih besar dari keduanya!"

Perkataan terakhir disusul dengan tawa dan komentar pedas. Toshiro pura-pura tidak peduli tapi tampaknya Akatsuki sedikit tersulut. Bagaimana pun yang mereka tawakan adalah tuannya. _"apa boleh saya bunuh mereka, My Lord?"_ dia sedikit mengertakan gigi.

Toshiro _Sweetdrop_ , " _tidak perlu, kita bisa membalas mereka dengan cara yang lain."_

" _dan apa itu, My Lord?"_

Hitsugaya tersenyum, hawa dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. _"kita tunjukan pada mereka, bagaimana kemampuan kita nanti."_ Akatsuki mengikutinya, _"Yes, My Lord..."_

.

Pada kelas selanjutnya terlihat guru tidak terlalu mempercayai mereka. Dia berpikir kalau keduanya telah mencuri _Zanpakutou_ orang lain. Sebuah pemikiran bodoh, _Zanpakutou_ adalah sesuatu yang personal dan sensitif, terikat erat oleh _shinigami_ mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka mencurinya?

Mereka berdua berpendapat kalau sebaiknya tidak datang ke ruang makan secara rutin. Karena itulah Toshiro dan Akatsuki belajar untuk menyimpan makanan di kamar untuk mencegah mereka pergi ke kantin. Toshiro tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian dan Akatsuki tidak yakin untuk pergi tanpa tuannya. Jadi mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil makanan dan beristirahat di tempat lain.

Mereka memilih hutan di balik akademi sehingga tidak ada yang melihat apa yang dilakukan. Selesai makan, Toshiro mulai belajar untuk menggunakan Hyorinmaru. Akatsuki membantunya dengan sangat baik dan sabar.

Dia memberikan beberapa petunjuk dasar. Mereka saling menyerang dan bertahan secara bergantian. "ayunan anda terlalu lebar, _My Lord._ Jangan terlalu berpaku dengan panjangnya" Kata Akatsuki.

"ah" jawabnya datar dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

Memang sulit menggunakan Hyorinmaru, mau tidak mau Toshiro harus mengakui kalau dia terlalu pendek. Tapi pedang Akatsuki jauh lebih panjang dan berat dibandingkan dirinya, dia mampu menggunakannya yang berarti itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin. Ketika herakan terakhir Akatsuki berhenti, " _My Lord,_ mungkin sudah saatnya saya memberitahukan sesuatu pada anda."

Toshiro diam, "apa itu?"

"tubuh anda telah menahan terlalu banyak _Reiatsu_ sejak dulu. Secara tidak langsung hal itu memberikan efek samping pada pertumbuhan anda. Jika saya simpulkan, mungkin tubuh yang anda saat ini bukanlah tubuh asli."

"dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" suara berat terdengar dari balik hutan.

Kedua anak itu terkejut, Soutaichou dan Ukitake- _taichou_ datang mendekat. "selamat siang, Soutaichou-sama, Ukitake- _taichou_ " Keduanya segera memberi salam. Soutaichou menahan tangannya dan kembali berbicara "apa yang kau maksudkan sebelumnya?"

Akatsuki mengangguk, dia mulai menceritakan beberapa hal. Manusia serigala memiliki tiga wujud, yang paling tinggi adalah kesatria serigala, mode itu hanya bisa digunakan saat dalam _bankai._ Kedua, adalah serigala seperti yang kemarin dilihat mereka lalu terakhir adalah manusia.

Secara alami manusia serigala akan berubah menjadi dua pilihan, sama dengan tuan atau umur aslinya. Yang digunakan Akatsuki adalah tubuh aslinya. Seharusnya dia bisa menyamakan umurnya dengan Toshiro tapi sesuatu didalam Toshiro menekan pertumbuhannya menjadi lebih lambat dari seharusnya.

Seperti sebuah segel tua.

"jadi menurutmu didalam tubuhku terdapat sebuah segel?" Toshiro menatap, tidak percaya.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "saya menyadarinya sejak pertama. Bagaimana pun segel secara tidak sengaja karena anda masih belum dapat mengendalikan _reiatsu_ dengan baik dan bertemu dengan Hyorinmaru-sama. Tapi karena anda sudah melakukan keduanya ada kemungkinan kalau segel itu aka—"

Perkataan Akatsuki terpotong ketika Toshiro tiba-tiba merasakan dingin luar biasa dan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh es. Ukitake sedikit panik tapi Soutaichou menghentikan dirinya untuk menolong. Akatsuki mengeluarkan Kuroyuki lalu menyelimuti Toshiro dan Hyorinmaru yang ditutupi es itu.

Anak itu mengerang karena seluruh tubuhnya seolah berubah memanjang. Hal itu sungguh menyakitkan sebelum Akatsuki menggunakan _Kidou_ untuk menekan rasa sakitnya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian es itu menghilang.

Hitsugaya Toshiro yang pendek berubah menjadi seorang anak laki-laki tampan dengan rambut putih yang sama tapi bukan anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun lagi. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi, tegap, gagah dan lebih dewasa. Bisa dilihat dia tampak berusia lima atau enam belas tahun. Rambut masih pada model yang sama tapi menjadi lebih panjang sekarang. Hanya saja bajunya tidak berubah.

" _urgh..."_ dia menggeram memegang kepalanya.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Ukitake memastikan.

"aku baik-baik saja" Suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit berat dan dewasa juga "apa barusan itu?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"itu adalah tanda kalau segelnya sudah terlepas, _My Lord_."

Akatsuki tersenyum bersamaan sekarang dirinya yang dilapisi es hitam. Dibandingkan Toshiro, Akatsuki tidak merintih dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunjukan bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya. Akatsuki juga menjadi sama sepertinya, lima atau enam belas tahun, rambut lebih panjang dan wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik bahkan dengan dua bekas luka wajahnya.

"bagaimana?" Akatsuki berputar dan memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Toshiro harus mengakui kalau seluruh tubuh gadis itu juga berubah dan lebih berbentuk.

"kau terlihat cantik" Puji Toshiro.

"terima kasih, _My Lord."_

"kalian berdua memang mengejutkanku..." kata Soutaichou "datang kesini berpikir untuk melihat bagaimana _Zanpakutou_ milik Hitsugaya tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau aku akan melihat yang lainnya."

Toshiro melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan menggunakan _Reiatsu_ untuk berkaca. Tubuhnya benar-benar berubah sekarang. Bajunya sekarang terasa sangat sempit, dia melihat pada Akatsuki "kenapa bajumu tidak mengecil sepertiku?" Akatsuki tertawa, "biar saya yang urus, _My Lord._ " Perlahan dia mengalirkan _Reiatsu_ -nya baju Toshiro, mengejutkan melihat bajunya mulai membesar dan pas dengan tubuhnya.

"bagaimana, _My Lord_?"

"lebih baik..."

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun, bagaimana dengan _Zanpakutou_ milikmu?" Ukitake memulai, dia harus membiasakan diri dengan semua kejutan yang diberikan oleh kedua anak itu. Toshiro tersenyum, dia menunjukan Hyorinmaru yang juga berubah dan membiarkan Ukitake memegangnya. Soutaichou dan Ukitake melihat pedang itu baik-baik.

"sangat indah..." kata Ukitake.

"ada yang bilang kalau kalau panjang sebuah _Zanpakutou_ adalah cerminan dari kekuatan penggunanya" Soutaichou berbicara dengan bijak, Ukitake mengembalikan Hyorinmaru. Akatsuki mengangguk, Toshiro melihat padanya "apa ini berarti kau lebih kuat dariku?" Memang Hyorinmaru sangat panjang tapi Kuroyuki memiliki ukuran lebih panjang dan besar darinya.

"tergantung dari kekuatan apa itu, _My Lord."_

Akatsuki menunjukan Kuroyuki "walau pun saya lebih panjang dari anda bukan berarti saya lebih kuat. _Zanpakutou_ terbalik seperti ini memiliki arti kalau saya bukanlah orang yang membunuh orang untuk diri sendiri. Lebih ditujukan untuk melindungi, menjaga dan mematuhi dalam satu tujuan. Beratnya adalah cerminan dari tugas saya melayani anda. Loyalitas, kepercayaan adalah yang membuat Kuroyuki."

' _ **kesetiaan tunggal... Loyalitas Baja... Hati emas... Kau harus menjaga dia dengan baik, Master. Kepercayaannya sama sekali tak bisa digantikan oleh orang lain.'**_

' _ya, aku tahu...'_ jawab Toshiro balik.

"oh ya, Hitsugaya-kun, Nokage-chan, aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Setiap tahun akademi memilih sepuluh orang dari tingkat lima dan enam untuk menemani satu divisi dalam misi berburu _hollow_ rutin. Divisi-ku akan berpartisipasti tahun ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut?"

Kedua anak itu terdiam, Soutaichou ikut berbicara "ini adalah langkah bagus untuk kalian. Dengan ini mungkin kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana berhadapan dengan musuh" Matanya melihat pada Akatsuki "aku yakin kalau dia juga bisa menjaga dan memberikan beberapa pelajaran untukmu" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"menurutmu?" tanya Toshiro ke Akatsuki.

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum, "itu keputusanmu, _My Lord."_

Toshiro mengangguk kecil "sebuah kehormatan untuk kami, Ukitake- _taichou._ " Dia akhirnya berkata. "aku akan mengaturnya dengan Akademi kalau begitu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kehadiranmu tidak akan mengeluarkan orang lain. kalian akan datang sebagai tamuku."

"dan bisa kami tahu kapan itu?" tanya Akatsuki.

"tiga bulan lagi, saat cuacanya lebih baik dan bersahabat. Salah satu bawahanku akan datang untuk memberikan informasi tentang acara itu. Sementara itu kalian berlatihlah. Kerja keras kalian akan terbayarkan."

"terima kasih..." keduanya memberi hormat. Toshiro melihat kearah akademi, "tunggu sebentar, jika ini sekarang adalah tubuhku yang asli. Bagaimana bisa aku kembali ke akademi?" dia kebingungan sekarang "mereka tidak akan mengenali kita."

"Ukitake- _taichou_ , kau bantu mereka. Gunakan keduanya alasan yang sama ke kepala sekolah dan guru di Akademi. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya." Pria tua itu kembali pada kedua anak itu sebentar dan mengusap satu-satu kepala mereka. "belajarlah dengan giat," Soutaichou berbalik "mungkin saja nanti kekuatan kalian diperlukan."

.

Ukitake tidak mengikuti Soutaichou dan pergi bersama mereka. Dia menjelaskan alasan mengapa Toshiro dan Akatsuki berubah. Dia memastikan alasan itu cukup terdengar logis. Dia hanya membuat alasan kalau selama ini keduanya tertahan oleh _reiatsu_ mereka sendiri. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Akatsuki, kekuatan tersegel dan lepas. Ukitake bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sengaja membantu mereka ke akademi untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka.

Tidak ada yang berani menanyakan lebih detail kepada salah satu kapten dari _Gotei 13_. Kalau Ukitake sendiri yang menjelaskan berarti itu adalah sebuah hal yang spesial. Seperti yang diharapkan Kudou- _sensei_ dengan bangga mengumumkan keberhasilan keduanya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuh mereka.

Semua orang memberi mereka selamat, tidak seperti yang diduga sebelumnya. Berbagai pertanyaan menghujani keduanya, Akatsuki bisa menjawab sebagian besar miliknya dan juga membantu Toshiro menjawab punyanya. Toshiro tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya karena dia melakukannya berdasarkan insting dan firasat.

Beberapa ada yang menanyakan tubuh mereka. Murid laki-laki hanya memperhatikan dari jauh Akatsuki. Tubuhnya yang lebih berbentuk membuat mereka yakin kalau gadis itu akan sangat cantik beberapa tahun lagi. Murid perempuan yang lebih polos dibandingkan laki-laki mulai mendekati Toshiro. Dia tidak terlalu nyaman karenanya, Toshiro bukan tipe orang yang bisa nyaman disekitar lawan jenis yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kelas dibubarkan sedikit lebih awal jadi Kudou- _sensei_ bisa membantu keduanya berlatih. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Toshiro bisa memegang Hyorinmaru dengan sangat baik. Pedang itu memang menjadi lebih besar tapi genggaman anak itu juga semakin kuat.

Matsumoto yang sering berkunjung diantara waktu kerjanya juga datang. Dia datang dengan ceria berpikir untuk memberi selamat pada dua anak yang ditemui beberapa bulan lalu sebelum akhirnya hampir pingsan karena tersipu dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya karena melihat sepasang anak sepuluh tahun itu berubah menjadi sepasang anak remaja yang cantik dan tampan.

Akatsuki menyelamatkan Matsumoto sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri. Toshiro ikut membantunya sebelum dalam beberapa detik mereka sudah hampir kehabisan nafas dipeluk oleh _shinigami_ itu.

.

Selesai! Terima kasih! Akan saya jelaskan sedikit nih. Sebelum Toshiro dan Akatsuki masuk ke Akademi, tubuh mereka seperti anak berusia sepuluh atau sebelas tahun. Tapi semenjak perubahan dari segel alami ditubuh Toshiro, sekarang mereka sama ketika para Bourne menyerang. Rambutnya belum berubah ya... masih sama ketika dia menjadi kapten.

Aha! pertumbuhannya tertunda gara-gara Hyorinmaru. baby face + anti aging *plak!*

jika ada pertanyaan atau saran. silakan kalian masukan dalam pesan atau Review ya!

terima kasih!

thank you!

arigatou gozaimasu!


	8. Chapter 7

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 7 -**

Berita tentang sepasang anak ajaib yang sudah mendapatkan _Zanpakutou_ tersebar dengan cepat di seluruh Akademi bahkan hingga _Seireitei_. Kemana pun mereka pergi, semua orang yang berpapasan akan memperhatikan dan berbisik-bisik. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berusaha tetap bersikap tenang karena tidak semua orang senang dengan mereka.

Tidak semua...

Setelah berita itu, terlihat beberapa murid dari tingkat akhir kelas pertama memperhatikan mereka dengan mata mengancam. Sesuai Insting, mengetahui ancaman Akatsuki segera memperingati tuannya.

.

" _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki berhenti berlatih, Toshiro ikut berhenti "ada apa, Akatsuki?" "mereka mengawasi kita..." katanya lebih pelan. Toshiro menyipitkan mata, entah kenapa dia tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. "ini sudah seminggu. Mereka mungkin saja berniat untuk bertindak."

"..." Toshiro terdiam.

Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak dia mendapatkan _Zanpakutou._ Perburuan yang ditawarkan oleh Ukitake memiliki dampak negatif dan positif. Kejadian yang secara tidak sengaja terjadi ketika perburuan _hollow_ itu membuat keduanya semakin menarik perhatian orang-orang. Sekarang sangat tidak mungkin untuk mereka mencari tempat sepi tanpa tatapan heran, jutaan pertanyaan dan beberapa ledekan sinis dari orang-orang tertentu.

"biarkan saja mereka datang" Toshiro memegang Hyorinmaru didepannya "kesabaran itu juga ada batasnya."

" _Yes, My Lord_."

Akatsuki menunduk sedikit, "Saya akan melindungi anda kapanpun dan dari siapapun."

"kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik hingga saat ini, Akatsuki. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mendapatkan kejutan seperti saat itu." Toshiro mengingat perburuan _hollow_ pertama yang menjadi langkah awal mereka.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Hari itu tidak seperti hari-hari biasa. Sepasang anak berambut hitam dan putih bersama-sama melangkah kaki mereka menuju dengan cepat menggunakan Shunpo_ _ **(Flashstep)**_ _. Ini adalah hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka. Utusan dari Ukitake datang seminggu yang lalu atau hampir tiga bulan setelah terakhir bertemu kapten itu dan Soutaichou. Keduanya sudah berlatih keras dan giat setiap harinya, menanti perburuan itu._

 _Toshiro sekarang bisa menggunakan Hyorinmaru dengan sempurna. Ukuran pedang tidak membuat kecepatannya menurun. Terlebih saat dia sudah belajar Shunpo dari Akatsuki. Setiap harinya mereka berlatih tanding di hutan._

 _Hanya Akatsuki satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyamainya saat ini. Tidak ada satu orang pun di Akademi yang bisa menyamai Toshiro selain Akatsuki. Kekuatan mereka jauh berbeda dibanding semua murid yang ada. Tentu saja mereka tidak sembarang menunjukan keahlian sebenarnya. Menjadi murid kelas pertama yang mendapatkan Zanpakutou di usia muda sudah cukup menarik perhatian dan juga masalah._

 _._

 _Di gerbang timur semua yang berpartisipasi diminta berkumpul. Sungguh mengejutkan melihat banyak sekali orang yang sudah berkumpul disana. Tiga Shinigami berdiri di dekat gerbang dengan sebuah Shihakushou sementara murid-murid Akademi berdiri berjauhan. Toshiro dan Akatsuki mendapatkan beberapa tatapan penasaran ketika mendekat pada kelompok. Hanya penasaran, sebagian besar tidak mencerminkan rasa permusuhan mendalam atau yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka disini._

 _Hanya seorang yang tampaknya berasal dari kalangan atas sedikit menjaga jarak dengan mereka tapi hal itu bisa disampingkan sekarang. Sampainya di kumpulan itu, Toshiro sadar kalau hanya dia dan Akatsuki yang dengan Zanpakutou. Yang lainnya, yang jauh lebih tua darinya masih menggunakan Asauchi._

" _My Lord, menurut anda apa yang akan kita temui kali ini?" tanya Akatsuki pelan. Mereka berdiri di luar kumpulan yang lain. "entahlah, kuharap sesuatu yang bagus. Dulu aku belum pernah berpikir hal ini akan terjadi" kata Toshiro._

" _jangan khawatir. Saya akan melindungi anda, apapun yang akan kita temui nanti."_

" _terima kasih."_

 _._

 _Mereka menunggu selama sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya Hinamori dan seorang Shinigami lain dari divisi lima datang. Hinamori melihat keduanya, dia terdiam sebentar seperti berpikir. Toshiro membalas menatap padanya, Akatsuki melihat keduanya dan teringat sesuatu._

"My Lord, tubuh anda sudah berubah. Dia mungkin tidak mengenali anda."

 _Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki lalu menoleh pada Hinamori yang ternyata sudah mendekat, "maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa pernah melihatmu." Toshiro benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat teman masa kecilnya kebingungan tapi dia menahan itu dengan kuat._

" _ini kami, Hinamori. Hitsugaya Toshiro dan Akatsuki Nokage" Katanya dengan jelas._

" _Shi-shiro-kun?!" Hinamori tergagap, Toshiro mengangguk. Mata gadis itu berubah ke sisi yang lain "kau Akatsuki-chan?!" Akatsuki yang mengangguk sekarang. Mulut Hinamori terbuka tutup seperti ikan saat itu, kehilangan kata dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

 _Setelah dia kehilangan kata, Toshiro segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi untuk mencegahnya kehilangan kesadaran._

 _Dia menjelaskan sesingkat dan selogika mungkin alasannya. Hinamori benar-benar tidak percaya kalau sebenarnya Toshiro memiliki usia yang hampir sama dengannya. Selama ini dia berpikir kalau Toshiro adalah adik kecilnya._

 _Setelah penjelasan, Hinamori memperkenalkan teman yang sejak tadi memperhatikan. Mereka baru saja diberitahu saat malam oleh Aizen-taichou, kapten divisi lima. Toshiro sedikit bernafas lega, dia tidak memberitahu Hinamori tentang keikutsertaannya kali ini. Jadi kedatangan gadis itu diluar dari perkiraannya._

 _._

 _Mereka berdiri sebentar sebelum salah satu yang tertua dari tiga shinigami membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk menarik perhatian yang lain._

" _baiklah perkenalkan semua, namaku Okamura Yoshio kedudukan kesembilan dari divisi tiga belas. Lalu yang bersamaku adalah Okino Kenji dan Nakata Keiko, kedudukan sebelas dan dua belas di divisi kami. Kami yang akan menemani kalian dalam perburuan kali ini."_

 _Suara pria itu terdengar sangat berwibawa dan dua orang lainnya terlihat tenang. Okamura melihat sekeliling, menyadari kelompok kecil yang terpisah. Dia berjalan mendekat berkenalan dengan Hinamori dan temannya. Setelah berkenalan dia berubah ke Toshiro dan Akatsuki._

" _kalian pasti Hitsugaya Toshiro dan Nokage Akatsuki, aku dengan banyak hal tentangmu dari Ukitake-taichou" katanya pertama "bukannya aku tidak senang ada murid tingkat pertama datang, tapi aku percaya kalian bisa mengatasi perburuan ini."_

 _Akatsuki tersenyum, "terima kasih."_

" _ya, pak" kata Toshiro "kami bisa mengatasi diri kami sendiri."_

 _Orang itu melihat pada mereka sebelum berbalik, "lihat saja yang harus kalian lakukan."_

 _Mereka segera berpisah dengan Hinamori dan berkumpul dengan yang lain. Okamura kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Mereka akan melakukan patroli ke enam distrik di timur Rukongai. Sekelompok hollow dideteksi sedang ada disekitar tempat itu. Misinya adalah memberikan laporan dan membunuh hollow tersebut._

 _Toshiro mendapatkan tim satu bersama dengan Akatsuki dan Hinamori lalu yang mengawasi mereka adalah Okamura sendiri. Setelah memberi beberapa pengarahan kecil sederhana, radio untuk berkomunikasi dan memberikan laporan, mereka semua segera bergerak._

 _Okamura memberikan penjelasan yang lainnya selama perjalanan. Dia memberitahu mereka cara untuk melakukan serangan balasan, apa yang mereka perhatikan saat patroli dan cara mereka memaksimalkan waktu dan usaha. Okamura menjelaskan sedetail mungkin sehingga mereka benar-benar mengerti._

 _Mereka semua berpisah ketika sampai di distrik, tim dua dan tiga menuju barat dan timur sedangkan tim mereka menuju selatan. Okamura kembali menjelaskan bagaimana hollow sebenarnya baik secara teori atau pengalaman, Toshiro sudah mendengar semua dari Akatsuki. Namun tidak ada salahnya mendengar sekali lagi._

 _Mereka secara tidak sengaja melewati sekelompok orang yang sedang mengurus kebun mereka. Okamura mengangguk sedikit sebelum salah satu juga mengangguk sementara yang lainnya mundur ketakutan. Shinigami tidak memiliki reputasi terlalu baik diantara orang-orang Rukongai. Tapi tidak pernah terdengar perselisihan diantara mereka._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian Okamura berhenti sebentar dan mendengarkan laporan dari radio, "mengerti." Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Akatsuki tahu apa yang terjadi dia mencium baunya beberapa menit yang lalu. "kami akan segera kesana" Jawabnya mengakhiri komunikasi._

" _tim dua sedang bertarung dengan hollow dan membutuhkan tim pendukung" katanya dengan tenang "Hinamori, kau ikut denganku. Hitsugaya dan Nokage tetap disini lanjutkan patroli. Jika ada hollow jangan kalian lawan. Kalian mengerti?"_

" _baik, pak" jawab keduanya_

" _bagus..." dengan itu keduanya menghilang dengan Shunpo._

 _._

 _Beberapa detik setelah kedua shinigami itu menghilang._

" _Akatsuki, apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Toshiro langsung._

 _Akatsuki terlihat sedikit serius, "sepertinya kali ini bukanlah hollow biasa, My Lord. Yang dihadapi oleh tim satu ada tiga hollow, satu berkekuatan besar. Tak perlu khawatir, itu hanya sebagian kecil, My Lord. Yang sebenarnya lebih kuat ada..." Akatsuki melihat ke balik hutan dimana sekelompok makhluk terlihat. Mata Toshiro melebar bersamaan dengan sebuah menos dan beberapa hollow keluar._

" _Disini..."_

 _Akatsuki menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia memegang Kuroyuki dan mengeluarkan didepannya. "apa perintahmu, My Lord?" tanya Akatsuki "jangan khawatir tentang kekuatan mereka. Anda dan saya bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah."_

" _bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?!" Toshiro mengikutinya, keduanya telah terkepung._

" _My Lord, saya hidup di hutan sangat lama dengan memburu mereka sebagai makanan dan bisa menilai kemampuan mereka dari bau. Anda jauh lebih kuat dari mereka, saya bisa pastikan itu." Saat itu seekor hollow berukuran besar menyerang dengan cakarnya kearah Akatsuki. Gadis itu tidak bergerak dan hanya mengangkat Kuroyuki dalam posisi bertahan tanpa gemetar._

" _Lihat?" dia menoleh pada Toshiro "bahkan saya tidak bergetar menahannya." Akatsuki segera berputar dan menebas tangan hollow itu bagai jelly. "jangan takut, My Lord. Anda tidak sendirian, Hyorinmaru adalah bagian dari anda. Kalian akan saling membantu satu sama lain. Saya akan membantu anda."_

' _ **apa kau ingin mundur sekarang, master? Gadis serigala itu benar, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan belajar yang berharga ini.'**_

 _Ingatan Toshiro berputar ketika dia melihat Akatsuki bertarung dengan Hollow untuk melindunginya saat malam, saat neneknya memberikan restunya ketika dia bergabung dengan akademi dan apa yang membuatnya hingga saat ini. Mata ketakutan Toshiro berubah menghilang beberapa detik kemudian._

" _Aku tidak akan mundur. Ini jalan yang kupilih, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalangiku" katanya dengan percaya diri. Akatsuki tersenyum melihat tuannya._

" _kita mulai pertarungan dan pelajaran pertama anda, My Lord..."_

 _Dia mulai serius sekarang, Toshiro mengikutinya. Mereka berdua menyerang hollow pertama bersamaan. Akatsuki memulai pelajaran pertama untuknya._

" _ketika kita menghadapi sesuatu jangan terpusat oleh yang ada didepan. Perhatikan yang ada disekitar anda juga," Akatsuki menahan serangan hollow lain "rasakan dengan seluruh bagian tubuh yang anda miliki."_

 _Toshiro memanfaatkan posisi hollow itu yang ditahan Akatsuki dan menebasnya. Ketika hollow lain menyerang bersamaan dari arah yang berbeda, Akatsuki menarik tangan Toshiro membuat kedua hollow itu membenturkan kekuatan mereka dan saling menjatuhkan._

" _manfaatkan setiap kesempatan dan momentum milik kawan atau lawan."_

 _Akatsuki dan Toshiro bersamaan turun kebawah dan membelah topeng kedua hollow itu. "ada baiknya jika kita menghemat tenaga dan menggunakan dorongan lain untuk bertarung," keduanya menghindari dengan cepat dari serangan lain "kita tidak pernah tahu berapa lama pertarungan akan berlangsung. Bahkan Reaitsu sekecil apapun bisa menyelamatkan nyawa, tidak ada yang pernah menduga itu."_

 _Akatsuki kembali maju dan menyerang sebuah hollow terdekat. Dia menyerang tangan dan Toshiro mengincar topengnya. "Hadou 31 : Shakkaho." Akatsuki menggunakan Hadou dan mengenai sebuah hollow yang menyerang Toshiro, tepat di topeng._

 _Toshiro menggunakan Shunpo dan berpindah menyerang hollow dibelakang Akatsuki. "perhatikan seluruh kebiasaan musuh. Kemampuan, kekuatan, kecepatan dan naluri yang mereka keluarkan." Akatsuki memotong kaki belakang hollow itu dan segera membuatnya jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan "cara mereka bergerak, menyerang dan bertahan. Tidak ada yang tidak memiliki kelemahan. Semua memilikinya meski itu kecil, rumit, samar atau tipis."_

" _dengan kata lain, kau harus bertarung sambil mengamati lawan" Toshiro menyimpulkan._

 _Akatsuki tersenyum, "anda memang hebat, My Lord" tangannya kembali mengangkat pedang dan menahan serangan lain "di pertarungan selain yang saya sebutkan ada juga penentu lainnya..." Akatsuki menggunakan reiatsu-nya, membuat es sehingga pergerakan hollow itu tertahan._

" _pertama, Zanpakutou..."_

 _Akatsuki mengayunkan tepat ditengah membuat hollow itu menjadi patung es hitam "menyadari setiap kemampuan, batasan dan karakter mereka sendiri adalah sebuah keharusan. Kedua, pemegangnya..." gadis itu menanamkan pedangnya ke kepala Hollow dan mendorongnya dengan satu kaki membelah dari belakang kepala, "yang anda bisa gunakan bukan hanya tangan. Seluruh bagian tubuh adalah milik anda. Jika kau tidak bisa dengan tangan, gunakan mulut. Reiatsu adalah cerminan dari kekuatan anda. Mereka memiliki kegunaan lebih banyak dari yang anda bisa pikirkan, selama anda percaya bisa melakukannya."_

" _Ketiga, Ikatan antar keduanya..."_

 _Toshiro mengambil posisi pedang didepannya, mengeluarkan shikai untuk pertama kalinya dalam medan pertempuran._

" _Souten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"_

 _Naga biru dengan mata merah menyala muncul dari ujung pedang. Membuat pilar es yang memenjarakan hollow itu, Toshiro segera menebas dua hollow beku tersebut._

 _Akatsuki melihat dengan bangga sambil melanjutkan penjelasannya "Zanpakutou bisa ibaratkan sebagai sisi lain jiwa pemegangnya. Terkadang mereka sama dan terkadang mereka berbeda tapi itu juga berarti kalau kalian melengkapi satu sama lain. Bekerja sama, saling percaya, saling memahami, saling mendukung, jika hal itu semakin kuat pada keduanya maka kalian akan berubah menjadi satu."_

 _Akatsuki kembali berdiri disamping Toshiro dan melihat Hollow yang masih mengerumuni mereka. "terakhir adalah tujuan..." mata gadis itu masih belum berpindah dari Hollow didepannya dan berkata "tujuan itu bisalah sesuatu yang besar dan luar biasa atau sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana. Bagaimana bentuknya, seseorang akan semakin kuat dengan ada tujuan. Meski terdengar konyol oleh orang lain, selama anda tetap percaya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tepat Semua rintangan pasti akan bisa dilalui. Ijinkan saya bertanya ini pada anda, My Lord." Akatsuki diam sebentar._

" _Apa tujuan yang membuat anda kesini? Apa yang membuat sampai disini? Dan yang akan anda lakukan di masa depan nanti?"_

 _Alis Toshiro berkerut sedikit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Akatsuki memudahkannya dengan memberikan jawaban untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _biar saya membantu dengan memberitahukan milik saya, My Lord..." Akatsuki tersenyum._

" _pertama kali saya datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk mencari seorang yang pantas saya ikuti dan saya menemukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu di sebuah hutan di barat Rukongai. Yang membuat saya bertahan sampai disini adalah karena saya ingin melindungi, menjaga dan melayani orang tersebut. Dia bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro dengan Zanpakutou-nya, Hyorinmaru."_

 _Saat itu mata Toshiro melebar, Akatsuki melompat menyerang kembali tapi suaranya masih terdengar._

" _Saya telah bersumpah atas nama jiwa dan Zanpakutou saya, Kuroyuki. Kalau kami akan terus dan tetap mengikutinya di masa sekarang dan di masa depan. Walau itu gelap atau terang, senang atau pedih, semua akan saya ikuti. Karena harga diri, kepercayaan dan jiwa saya adalah miliknya." Akatsuki berhenti menyerang dan melihat lurus kedalam mata Turqouise Toshiro, tersenyum bahagia "Anda adalah hal yang paling penting di sepanjang hidup saya, tujuan hidup saya, alasan utama saya untuk mengangkat pedang ini... lalu sekarang..." kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, dia mulai memberikan pertanyaan yang bisa merubah hidup dirinya dan juga tuannya._

" _apa tujuan anda, My Lord?"_

 _Toshiro terdiam, melihat pada Hyorinmaru. Naga itu menunggunya untuk bisa terbang bebas sekali lagi. Dia datang ke akademi karena dia menyayangi neneknya. Apa yang membuatnya datang kesini semua bukanlah untuknya sendiri tapi untuk orang lain._

' _ **kau menyayangi mereka...'**_ _kata Hyorinmaru_ _ **'kau menjaga mereka yang pernah mengisi hidupmu meski mereka pernah berpaling darimu...'**_

' _itu benar... aku tidak pernah melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri saja...' Toshiro mengakui ucapan sang naga._ _ **'jika begitu apa kau sudah tahu tujuanmu, master?'**_ _Hyorinmaru bertanya dengan suaranya yang menggema._

' _ya...'_

' _ **Katakan! Katakan dengan jelas!'**_

 _Hyorinmaru mengaum keras dipikirannya, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Toshiro menarik nafas dan mengatakan dengan lantang didepan musuh-musuhnya._

" _Tujuanku adalah melindungi semua orang. Semua orang yang kusayangi, semua orang yang membuatku menjadi diriku saat ini!"_

 _Hyorinmaru mengaum kembali, kekuatannya mengalir ke tubuh tuannya. Mengisi semua energi, menyalakan api semangat dalam jiwanya. Toshiro maju menyerang menos yang menjadi lawan terakhir mereka._

" _Akatsuki!" seru Toshiro._

" _Yes, my Lord!" Akatsuki merespon._

 _Mereka berdua memberikan serangan penentu. Toshiro dan Akatsuki melompat lurus pada Menos ukuran raksasa itu. Wajah mereka tidak memiliki rasa takut atau ngeri. Keduanya memiliki semua yang diperlukan untuk bertarung di semua medan dan rintangan. Mereka memiliki tujuan, sebuah tujuan yang nyata._

" _Souten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"_

" _Tengoku No Kage O Furizu, Kuroyuki!"_

 _Menos itu berhenti bergerak. Kekuatan dari naga es dan serigala salju hitam bersatu membuat padang musim dingin dua warna. Hitam dan putih..._

 _._

 _Hinamori berdiri didepan bersama temannya Mino, Okamura dan Nakata dari divisi tiga belas. Mereka telah bertarung cukup lama melawan tiga hollow yang cukup besar dan berbahaya. Mereka membutuhkan tim pendukung sekarang. Perburuan ini menjadi diluar kendali menurutnya. Berdasarkan informasi seharusnya hanya hollow biasa yang mereka temui, bukan tingkat tinggi seperti ini._

 _Yang bisa melawan mereka adalah shinigami yang memiliki pengalaman dalam bertarung. Bukan shinigami baru atau murid akademi._

 _Hinamori melihat sekeliling, semua murid akademi terlihat ketakutan karena mereka telah terkepung. Tangan mereka tampak gemetar dan tidak kuat dalam memegang Asauchi. Beberapa tubuh mereka terluka karena serangan mendadak. Selain keadaannya, Hinamori juga khawatir pada dua orang yang lain. Mereka pergi membantu tim ini dan meninggalkan dua orang dari tingkat pertama tanpa orang yang berpengalaman._

 _Dalam pertarungan, samar-samar dia merasakan Reaitsu besar dari kejauhan. Reiatsu itu sangat dingin seperti es bercampur bau udara malam. Dia merasa pernah merasakan Reiatsu semacam itu entah dimana. Sebelum dia tahu darimana asalnya, Reiatsu itu menghilang._

 _Hollow itu mulai mendekat perlahan disaat yang sama. Okamura terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga, mengambil posisi kembali._

" _Kita harus mundur, utamakan para murid akademi terlebih dahulu!" perintahnya._

" _baik!"_

 _Para Shinigami itu bersiap kembali ketika sebuah Hollow muncul entah darimana didepan Hinamori membuatnya terlempar kebelakang. "Hinamori!" seru Okamura terkejut melihat Hollow menyerang gadis itu. Hinamori menutup matanya ketakutan berpikir itu adalah yang terakhir._

' _eh?'_

 _Tidak ada yang terjadi apapun. Tidak ada yang berteriak atau menjerit. Hinamori masih menunggu adanya suara atau rasa sakit._

" _Hei..." terdengar suara berat dan dalam "sampai kapan kau mau diam disana?"_

' _suara itu... Shiro-chan?!'_

 _Mata Hinamori tersentak terbuka, menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Seorang pemuda berambut putih berdiri didepannya memegang pedang besar dengan satu tangan tepat diatas kepalanya. Serangan Hollow terhenti oleh pedang itu. Toshiro berdiri didepannya tanpa rasa takut terhadap makhluk itu._

" _jika kau tidak berdiri, kau akan mati, kau tahu?" Toshiro berbicara dengan nada dingin "seorang shinigami tidak boleh duduk bermalas-malasan dibawah sementara ada pekerjaan didepannya." Hinamori terdiam dan menyadari udara musim dingin dari Toshiro. Akatsuki datang dengan Shunpo disebelah Hinamori sehingga dia bisa merasakan Reaitsu es malam miliknya._

" _My Lord,..." katanya jelas, Hinamori memutar kepalanya dengan cepat mendengar panggilan Akatsuki pada Toshiro. Dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Akatsuki dan kenapa dia memanggil Toshiro dengan sangat hormat "perintah anda..."_

 _Toshiro melihat kearah Hollow itu, "Kau urus yang lainnya, jaga mereka..." Toshiro menekan Reaitsu pada pedangnya dan membekukan tangan Hollow itu dengan cepat. "aku memiliki urusan dengannya..." Toshiro segera berputar dan menghancurkan es beserta tangan monster itu._

" _Yes, My Lord..."_

 _Toshiro melesat bertarung dengan Hollow sementara Akatsuki membersihkan tiga hollow yang lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak ragu atau takut menghadapi monster-monster itu. Toshiro yang bertarung sendirian dengan Hollow dengan mudah menahan serangannya dan menebas setiap bagian tangan dan kaki. Gerakannya bisa dikatakan sempurna dan luar biasa kuat._

 _Sementara itu, Akatsuki juga sama seperti Toshiro. Reiatsu miliknya memancing Hollow dengan mudah dan menjauhkan dari mereka. Okamura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawa pergi murid yang lain sambil memperhatikan pertarungan keduanya. Dia yakin kalau keduanya bukan bisa shinigami tingkat biasa. Mungkin setara dengan wakil kapten atau bahkan kapten sendiri._

" _Souten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro menggunakan Shikai dan menyelesaikan Menos itu untuk selamanya. Di saat yang sama Akatsuki menyelesaikan Hollow terakhir, "Tengoku No Kage O Furizu, Kuroyuki!" serangan mereka saling berbenturan membuat ledakan es besar._

" _mereka sudah mendapatkan Shikai?" seru Nakata heran dan kagum._

 _Setelah ledakan besar serangan itu terjadi, semua menahan debu es yang berterbangan menutupi pandangan. Udara musim dingin yang menusuk tulang menyebar di udara. Hinamori menahan nafas melihat kedua anak yang menghabisi sekelompok Hollow dengan mudah dari kejauhan_ _._ _Toshiro tersenyum puas sambil memegang Hyorinmaru di pundaknya. Ini adalah tujuannya, alasan hidupnya._

" _Akatsuki..."_

 _Toshiro menoleh pada Akatsuki, matanya terlihat bahagia dan tenang. "kau bilang kalau kau akan mematuhi dan mengikuti semua perintahku, bukan?"_

" _ya..." jawab Akatsuki._

" _jalanku itu masihlah sangat panjang. Baik kau dan aku tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang datang nanti. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan mencoba menghancurkan tujuanku nanti. Setiap jiwa itu lemah dan memiliki celah keraguan dalam hati mereka..."_

 _Toshiro melihat sebentar pada Hyorinmaru dan ke langit yang tak berawan. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa menghilangkan semua keraguanku dan berada disisiku. Sebagai tuanmu, aku memiliki perintah pertama untukmu..."_

 _Mereka berdua saling menatap, Toshiro terlihat sangat serius. "tetaplah disisiku, Temani aku mulai sekarang hingga di masa depan. Apapun yang terjadi..." Akatsuki melebarkan matanya, perlahan kembali tenang dan membungkuk didepan Toshiro dan yang lainnya tanpa ragu._

" _Yes... My Lord..."_

 _ **-Akhir Flashback-**_

.

Setelah serangan itu, pasukan bantuan tiba disaat yang sama. Mereka mendapatkan laporan dari Okamura beberapa menit yang lalu. Matsumoto datang dengan sembilan _shinigami_ terlatih. Mereka datang sebelumnya ke tempat Toshiro dan Akatsuki sebelumnya. Matsumoto terkejut melihat kalau sekelompok _Hollow_ itu telah lenyap dan hanya menyisakan padang es hitam dan putih. Darisana masih ada jejak _Reiatsu_ yang menuntun mereka ke tempat tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa untuk tidak bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa dua orang anak tingkat pertama menghabisi sekelompok _Hollow_ dengan mudah?

Okamura jelas memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Ukitake. Dia merasa kalau kaptennya itu sudah mengetahui kemampuan anak-anak itu karena wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut malah terlihat senang dan bersyukur. Bagaimana pun dia adalah orang yang memasukan keduanya ke akademi.

Di hari berikutnya setelah akademi mendapatkan laporan, mereka memutuskan untuk menaikkan tingkatan kedua anak itu menjadi tingkat empat. Bahkan ketika mereka berlatih dengan anak-anak yang lebih besar dari mereka, tidak ada yang berhasil menjatuhkan keduanya. Saat Toshiro dan Akatsuki berlatih tanding bersama, semua orang diminta menjauh dan bagian tengah dojo dikosongkan.

Walau begitu mereka tidaklah menjadi sombong dan masih berlatih di malam hari atau hanya sekedar menyempurnakan keahlian mereka.

Hanya dalam dua bulan berikutnya, kedua anak itu dinaikkan kembali menjadi tingkat akhir. Mereka disamakan dengan anak-anak yang akan lulus tahun itu. Kudou- _sensei_ terlihat sangat bangga dengan mereka.

Tapi beberapa anak kalangan tinggi tidak menyukai mereka.

.

Baiklah...

Terkadang harga diri itu menyesakkan. Ada yang berpikir sama? kalau ada angkat tangan kalian. Chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang hingga saat ini.

jika ada yang berpikir kenapa bagian tengah dojo harus dikosongkan ketika Akatsuki dan Toshiro berlatih. Jawabannya adalah karena semua orang tidak ingin ada patung es ditengah lapangan. Ya, Es naga memang pasti paling lama cairnya (dalam cerita). _Tengoku No Kage O Furizu, Kuroyuki_ (membekukan bayangan surga, Kuroyuki (sorry ini pake Google translate))

terima kasih sudah membaca! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 8 -**

" _My Lord,"_ Akatsuki melihat ke arah bulan "sudah saatnya kita kembali. Besok kita akan ada praktek sore dengan Kudou- _sensei."_ Toshiro memasukkan kembali Hyorinmaru, dia ingat janjinya dengan Kudou-sensei untuk membantu anak-anak tingkat pertama dalam seni pedang.

"baiklah... tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membutuhkan kita." Toshiro kembali ke Akademi. Akatsuki berjalan disampingnya, "mungkin dia meminta anda karena anda bisa dengan cepat mengatasi kemampuan pedang anda dalam situasi berbahaya."

"kalau begitu seharusnya tidak perlu diajarkan, kau lebih mengerti dibandingkan denganku. Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Akatsuki hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan kau-tahu-jawabannya.

.

"baiklah semua, kelas selesai! Yang namanya kemarin kusebutkan tetap disini!"

Kudou- _sensei_ berseru pada semua muridnya. Anak-anak itu berhenti dan hampir sepertiga dari mereka tetap berada didalam dojo. Pada saat bersamaan Toshiro dan Akatsuki masuk kedalam dan mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari mantan teman sekelasnya.

"baiklah, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku memanggil kalian adalah karena kalian memiliki beberapa masalah dalam seni pedang. Dengan alasan itu aku meminta Hitsugaya-kun dan Nokage-chan untuk membantu kalian."

Murid-murid itu melihat pada guru mereka lalu kembali ke dua anak itu. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pelajaran dari orang-orang yang berhasil dengan mudah menghabisi sekelompok _hollow_ pada perburuan yang berubah petaka. Kesempatan itu tidak bisa disia-siakan sekarang. Dengan bersemangat mereka berlatih tanding satu lawan satu secara bergantian.

Toshiro membantu seni pedang pada laki-laki dan Akatsuki pada perempuan. Kudou- _sensei_ memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh. Toshiro yang memang selalu bersikap dingin dan dewasa menjelaskan dengan suara dewasa, bahasa yang sederhana dan mudah dimengerti. Sedangkan Akatsuki memberikan penjelasan seperti saran dan nesehat. Mereka berdua memang berbeda tapi bekerja sangat baik.

Meski sebenarnya dia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana kedua bisa bertemu dan apa yang telah dilakukan Toshiro sehingga Akatsuki memanggilnya dengan _'My Lord'_. Tapi dia masih bisa mengesampingkan hal itu. Keduanya sangat membantu karena selain mengajari, mereka juga memberikan beberapa nasehat yang bisa membantu dalam pertarungan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, anak-anak tampak semakin baik dalam pergerakan tangan dan kaki. Kudou-sensei semakin bangga melihat keterampilan keduanya untuk membantu orang lain. Mereka berdua akan menjadi _shinigami_ yang sangat kuat, itu adalah keyakinannya.

" _hoo..._ menarik sekali, _sensei_. Tapi untuk apa kau meminta mereka untuk mengajar? Kenapa bukannya kami?"

Beberapa anak kelas akhir muncul dari balik pintu. Toshiro dan Akatsuki mengenali mereka semua dengan baik. Mereka adalah murid yang satu kelas dengan mereka yang baru di tingkat akhir. Seorang dari mereka sudah mendapatkan _Zanpakutou_ dan tampak selalu ingin menonjol diantara semua orang di kelas.

"Chiba? Untuk apa kau disini? Bukannya kalian harus ada di kelas sekarang?"

Kudou-sensei terlihat sedikit bingung, Akatsuki membaca dari wajahnya kalau guru itu sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatangannya. Mereka masuk kedalam, murid yang lainnya mulai mundur kecuali Toshiro dan Akatsuki.

" _Sensei..._ kami datang membantu anda memberikan pelajaran pada mereka. Kenapa anda mengusir kami? Kami lebih pantas dari mereka..." Chiba berjalan mendekat dan melihat kearah wajah Toshiro lurus. "Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang beruntung. Mungkin saja cerita mereka hanya sebuah kebohongan..." Mata Chiba melihat pada Akatsuki yang mendekat.

"kau juga, aku penasaran apa yang membuat gadis sepertimu melayani bocah miskin ini dengan sangat setia. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti melayaninya dan melayaniku saja? Kau pasti akan jauh lebih baik bersamaku."

Akatsuki terdiam, "Aku hanya memiliki satu tuan dan orang itu bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro. Orang yang berdiri didepanmu juga sampingku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan untuk orang lain yang bahkan lari terbirit-birit melihat seekor laba-laba kecil."

Mata Chiba melebar, mulutnya terbuka kaget. Dia tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun apa yang menjadi ketakutannya. Beberapa anak tingkat pertama berbisik didepan mereka bertanya-tanya kebenaran itu.

"perempuan brengsek..."

Chiba mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melesatkan kearah wajah Akatsuki. Dengan mudah pukulan itu ditangkap oleh tangannya. Toshiro tidak mencegahnya karena tahu kalau Akatsuki bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. Chiba cukup terkejut, Akatsuki tidak gemetar menangkap pukulannya.

Dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya Chiba mengerang. Semua orang merasakan udara disana semakin menurun. Teman-teman Chiba berusaha menolong dan mendapatkan _Death Glare_ dari Toshiro. Bahkan dengan mata telanjang, mereka bisa melihat udara dingin yang keluar dari tubuh Toshiro.

Chiba berteriak kembali dan membuka matanya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya mulai dari kaki hingga leher sekarang tertutupi oleh es hitam. Tidak ada yang melihat Akatsuki mengeluarkan _Zanpakutou_ miliknya karena dia memang tidak memerlukannya.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu mendekat, mata merahnya terlihat benar-benar serius saat itu. "ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Jika kau mengganggu _My Lord_ atau kami. Lain kali aku akan benar-benar... membekukanmu hingga mati..."

Chiba menelan ludahnya, es hitam menghilang seketika meninggalkan tubuh pemuda itu gemetar karena mengigil kedinginan. Akatsuki berpindah pada teman-temannya dan menatap lurus dengan mata merah besar miliknya. Orang-orang itu bisa melihat nafsu buas dari matanya. "Bawa dia dan jangan pernah tunjukan wajah kalian lagi didepan _My Lord_. Jika aku dengar kalian lagi maka takkan kuberikan kesempatan kedua." Anak-anak itu tersadar mengangguk cepat dan menarik tubuh Chiba membawanya keluar dari dojo.

Semua sunyi beberapa menit, Akatsuki berbalik tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. "baiklah... ayo kita mulai kembali semua" Kudou _-sensei_ memulai.

Setelah kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang itu. Semua orang kembali berlatih dengan normal seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini mereka benar-benar menaruh hormat dengan kedua anak itu. Toshiro yang sudah lama sekali tidak mendapatkan rasa hormat dari orang lain selain orang-orang terdekat tampak sangat terkejut dan bingung. Meski semua kebingungannya hanya bisa dikenali oleh Hyorinmaru atau Akatsuki saja.

.

Tat-tada!

Chapter 8! Kali ini banyak orang yang sudah mencapai batas. Kalian tahu? mungkin ada yang mulai berpikir apakah cerita ini memiliki akhir? jawabannya ya. Tapi apakah itu tamat? jawabannya tidak.

Sayang sekali, tapi cerita ini adalah cerita awal dari toshiro. saya tidak bisa membuat cerita secara terus menerus karena itu saya memutuskan membuat cerita berseri yang memiliki akhir pada setiap konfliknya. Oleh karena itu juga saya harus bekerja lebih keras untuk mencapai target jumlah chapter dan akhir. YOSSHA!

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 9 -**

Beberapa bulan berlalu semakin cepat dan tak terasa.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki berlatih semakin giat, membuat mereka juga semakin kuat. Lebih kuat dari _shinigami_ biasa atau mungkin setara dengan seorang wakil kapten atau Kapten sendiri. Mereka sering dibawa untuk berburu _Hollow_ dan berlatih dengan _shinigami_ lainnya. Setiap shinigami yang bertemu dan bertarung dengan mereka bahkan mengakui kalau kemampuan kedua anak itu jauh diatas mereka.

Chiba dan yang lainnya tidak pernah terlihat mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasi kepada mereka. Mereka sangat jarang berpapasan di lorong, meski bertemu mereka selalu ketika di kelas dan tak banyak bicara atau menatap. Jelas mereka paham ancaman dari Akatsuki.

Toshiro menahan pedang Akatsuki didepannya dan berbicara dengan sangat jelas, "cukup..." Mereka berdua berhenti dan memasukan kembali _Zanpakutou_ ke punggung mereka. "gerakanmu memang semakin hebat, Akatsuki. Aku senang ada yang bisa menemaniku berlatih" Puji Toshiro. Akatsuki membungkuk hormat, "saya sangat tersanjung, _My Lord_. Anda juga semakin meningkat setiap harinya, tapi menurut saya kita harus mencari orang lain untuk berlatih."

"kenapa?" Toshiro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

" _My Lord_ ," Akatsuki berdiri tegak lagi "selama ini kita berlatih hanya berdua. Anda telah mengingat gerakan saya dengan baik dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana pun, kita tidak bisa hanya berlatih dengan satu orang saja. Tidak semua orang bertarung dengan kebiasaan dan gerakan yang sama. Anda tidak bisa membiasakan bertarung dengan satu gaya, dunia ini sangat luas dan bukan hanya saya saja yang ada disini."

"hm... kau benar..." Toshiro setuju dengan perkataannya "tapi kau tahu kalau tidak mungkin kita melawan murid yang lain. Bisa saja kita tidak sengaja melukai mereka. Kita harus menunggu setidaknya hingga kita lulus dan masuk pada salah satu divisi."

"anda telah memikirkan Divisi mana yang anda pilih?"

"kau?" Toshiro balik bertanya.

Akatsuki mengangkat bahu, "saya akan mengikuti anda, _My Lord_. Saya tidak peduli divisi mana selama saya bersama anda. Terlebih saya tidak tahu mendalam divisi-divisi itu." Toshiro kembali termenung, dia juga sama tidak terlalu mengetahui bagaimana setiap divisi itu.

"bagaimana dengan ketigabelas?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki mengangkat satu alisnya, "anda ingin bersama Ukitake- _taichou_?" senyuman muncul diwajahnya "saya tidak masalah, dia adalah orang yang baik. Orang-orang bilang kalau divisi tiga belas sangat setia dengan kapten mereka." Toshiro mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk masuk kesana. Ukitake- _taichou_ adalah orang yang paham dengan kondisi mereka berdua. Masuk ke dalam divisinya, mereka berdua pasti tidak akan apa-apa.

" _My Lord_ , sebaiknya kita akhiri sesi latihannya sampai disini. Anda memerlukan banyak sekali istirahat untuk lusa." Kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya, "benar juga, lusa ya..."

Waktu dengan cepat berjalan, dalam ingatan mereka secara jelas hari ketika keduanya berdiri didalam akademi. Bahkan terasa seperti kemarin, dan sekarang seperti sebuah sulap mereka telah masuk saat tes kelulusan. Semua murid tingkat akhir banyak sekali yang giat berlatih untuk tes mereka. Baik Akatsuki dan Toshiro belum mendengar kabar dari Ukitake atau Soutaichou sejak terakhir bertemu. Toshiro mengharapkan ada yang memberitahunya gambaran saat tes nanti.

Toshiro berbalik kearah asrama mereka, beberapa langkah dia mendengar suara perut gadis disampingnya. "maaf, _My Lord..._ " Akatsuki memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Toshiro tertawa, dia tidak pernah menahan tawanya didepan Akatsuki. "tidak apa-apa. Aku juga lapar, mungkin kita bisa memeriksa kantin nanti." Akatsuki mengangguk "baik, _My Lord._ Tapi..." dia berhenti sebentar melihat ke hutan "entah mengapa saya merindukan rasa dari _Hollow_."

Toshiro berhenti berjalan, "itu mengingatkanku. Sejak dulu aku ingin bertanya, seperti apa rasa _hollow_ itu? Kau selalu berburu di hutan dulu bukan? Apa rasanya berbeda dengan makanan manusia?"

"setiap jenis _hollow_ memiliki rasa yang berbeda, _My Lord._ Saya memburu mereka dengan menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan memakannya hidup-hidup atau semua akan percuma," Toshiro sedikit melangkah mundur dan membuat Akatsuki kembali tertawa "Semakin kuat _Hollow_ itu maka rasa mereka semakin beragam. Meski begitu, saya hanya bisa memakan satu dalam sehari dan tidak boleh melebihi batas."

Toshiro masih memberikan tatapan yang sama, Akatsuki mengangkat bahu "tesktur mereka mirip dengan daging yang biasa kita makan karena itu saya lebih memilih sayur dan buah saat masih dalam tubuh manusia daripada daging yang disajikan oleh orang-orang."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti dan berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Akatsuki berjalan disampingnya dan menyadari sesuatu, " _My Lord_ , apa rambut anda tidak terlalu panjang?"

"ya..." Toshiro memegang rambutnya "menurutku juga begitu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memotongnya, rambut yang panjang bukanlah salah satu gayaku." "biar saya bantu..." kata Akatsuki. "kau bisa?" tanya Toshiro. Akatsuki mengangguk, tuannya tersenyum "baiklah, kalau begitu besok sore di kamarku."

.

Ketika mereka setengah jalan dari akademi, sensor mereka bisa merasakan adanya aura gelap yang mendekat. Dengan cepat keduanya bereaksi dan menghindar. Seekor _Hollow_ dengan tubuh kecil berdiri terdiam didepan mereka saat ini.

"bagaimana bisa ada _hollow_ disini?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki ikut bertanya-tanya, biasanya _Hollow_ akan terpancing pada energi kehidupan yang terdekat. Tapi untuk _Hollow_ kelas bawah mereka lebih senang untuk tinggal disatu titik dan menjauh dari musuh yang kuat. Mereka tidak akan keluar dari tempat mereka kecuali ada sesuatu yang mendorong mereka untuk pergi darisana.

Perut Akatsuki kembali berbunyi, bau _hollow_ masuk ke hidungnya dan menuju perutnya yang lapar. " _My Lord_ , bisakah serahkan dia pada saya?" Toshiro mengangkat alis, dia segera berbicara lagi "saya.. ehm... lapar..."

"baiklah, lakukan dengan perlahan-lahan dan tenang. Aku akan menjaga sekitar."

Toshiro tersenyum sambil berbalik segera. Dia tahu kalau Akatsuki tidak terlalu suka ada orang yang memperhatikannya saat sedang makan makanan kesukaannya. Karena itu, dia membiarkannya sendirian. Hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit untuk gadis itu selesai dan mereka kembali ke asrama.

.

Dua hari selanjutnya, semua anak telah berkumpul pagi-pagi sekali didepan sebuah gerbang besar lapangan berlatih. Berbagai raut wajah ada disana. Takut, gelisah, percaya diri, bersemangat atau gugup terukir pada wajah mereka. Semua yang mereka pelajari adalah untuk saat ini. Alasan sebenarnya mereka datang ke tempat itu akan ditentukan beberapa menit lagi.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki juga merasakannya, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berdua sangat jarang mengekspresikan perasaan mereka didepan umum. Mereka berdua diijinkan untuk mengikuti tes ini walau sangat sedikit yang mempercayainya. Bagaimana pun mereka hanya membutuhkan satu tahun lebih untuk menyelesaikan enam tingkatan sekaligus. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuk keduanya.

 _ **(Toshiro sekarang menggunakan model rambut yang pertama. Sama seperti saat dia menjadi seorang kapten.)**_

Sebagian besar, beberapa kelompok dari orang-orang yang akan menjadi _Shinigami_ berdiri untuk menunggu instruksi, berbicara dengan semangat atau menatap gugup pada gerbang dari tanah latihan terbesar di akademi. Ketika pelatih keluar dari gerbang, semua anak terdiam lebih cepat dari apapun juga.

"setiap orang akan dipanggil secara satu per satu dengan nama belakang mereka. Kalian akan melewati gerbang ini untuk melakukan tes. Dimana nanti kalian akan berhadapan dengan salah satu dari pelatih dalam pertarungan pendek. Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kalian. Ini adalah saatnya untuk kalian menunjukan kemampuan kalian pada para kapten apa yang kalian pelajari selama di akademi. Pelatih yang kalian hadapi akan memutuskan kapan pertandingan berakhir. Saat semua selesai, kalian akan keluar melalui jalan yang berbeda menuju sebuah lapangan untuk mendapatkan keputusan akhir. Ketika kalian sampai disana, sebuah kartu akan diberikan. Nomor divisimu akan muncul ketika mereka menentukan pilihannya dan kau akan berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang sama denganmu. Setelah itu wakil kapten dari divisi barumu akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan semua yang ada disana. Rumahmu, tanggung jawabmu dan juga kaptenmu. Kita akan mulai dalam sepuluh menit, jadi bersiaplah."

Pelatih itu kembali menghilang dibalik gerbang itu dan tidak muncul kembali. Toshiro merasa sedikit gugup tapi dia menghilangkannya. Akatsuki bisa merasakan kegugupan tuannya dan hanya tersenyum.

" _anda bisa melakukannya, My Lord..."_ dia berbicara melalui telepati, Toshiro melihat padanya _"anda telah melalui banyak hal yang tidak pernah orang lain pikirkan selama bertahun-tahun. Ini hanyalah bentuk lain dari rintangan hidup. Gagal disini bukan berarti mati, tapi itu juga bukan berarti kau bisa menyerah."_ Mata Akatsuki menatap jauh ke langit yang meniupkan angin kearah mereka.

" _lakukan setiap hal dalam hidup dengan usaha yang terbaik dan semaksimal mungkin. Karena dengan begitu kita tidak akan memiliki rasa penyesalan yang tertinggal meski kita gagal..."_

Toshiro tersenyum kecil, _"ya... terima kasih..."_

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, gerbang terbuka bersamaan dengan dipanggilnya nama pertama. Orang yang dipanggil segera masuk dan pintu gerbang kembali ditutup. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berdiri bersandar sambil melihat sekeliling. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau mereka hanya diam. Tapi, siapa yang mau diam sekarang? Kedua anak itu tentu bukan diam, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bertelepati atau berbicara dengan _Zanpakutou_ miliknya.

Keduanya tidak terlalu yakin tapi sejauh yang mereka tahu, hanya mereka berdua yang bisa berbicara dengan _Zanpakutou_ mereka dalam pikiran. Walau sedang melakukan sesuatu.

' _ **tidak banyak yang melakukan itu'**_

' _tidak banyak dari teman sekelasku? Bagaimana kau tahu?'_

' _ **tidak, hanya tidak banyak'**_

Hyorinmaru tidak melanjutkannya, Toshiro melihat sekeliling. Ada enam puluh orang yang akan mengikuti tes dan dia yakin sepuluh telah menghilang. Karena tahu ini akan lama, Toshiro hanya terdiam.

"Hayashi Natsumi.." panggil berikutnya terdengar, _'selanjutnya aku..'_ Toshiro mulai gugup. Hyorinmaru mencoba menenangkannya, ketika lima menit berlalu Toshiro terkejut namanya tidak dipanggil. Akatsuki menyadarinya, " _My Lord_ , tenanglah. Menurut perkiraan saya, kita tidak mungkin bertarung dengan pelatih biasa. Mereka sengaja menyimpan kita untuk yang terakhir."

Beberapa menit berlalu, sepertinya dugaan Akatsuki benar. Mereka juga melewatkannya, Toshiro terdiam gelisah sekarang. _"My Lord..."_ Akatsuki tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya.

" _ada apa Akatsuki?"_ tanya Toshiro.

" _saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah..."_ Toshiro melirik melalui ujung matanya _"Menos... dari barat..."_ Akatsuki mencium dengan hidungnya dan memprediksi _"mereka bergerak mendekati Rukongai, My Lord. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, dua puluh... bukan, lima puluh menos dan hollow sedang mendekat ke Rukongai dan mencari energi hidup."_

Toshiro mendekat dengan serius, "bagaimana dengan nenek?" tanyanya khawatir.

"mereka bergerak dengan cepat tapi belum sampai ke rumah anda. Saya sudah memasang beberapa pelindung di rumah sebelumnya tapi itu harus diaktifkan kembali. _Menos_ itu sangat berbahaya, _My Lord._ Saya harus kembali kesana..." Akatsuki memegang _Zanpakutou_ -nya.

"kau tidak mungkin pergi sekarang. Sudah setengah dari murid masuk..." Dia berbicara sambil menghitung. Akatsuki terdiam, "kalau begitu jiwa saya yang pergi." dia berbicara pada akhirnya. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Toshiro, Akatsuki duduk dibawah dan meletakan Kuroyuki ke pangkuannya.

Manusia serigala bisa memisahkan jiwa dengan tubuh mereka. Hal ini bisa dilakukan ketika dalam keadaan darurat. Walau begitu prosesnya akan sangat menyakitkan tapi sepadan. Jiwa mereka tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa tapi bisa didengar. Hanya Tuan mereka yang bisa melihat itu. Toshiro mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan serius.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Akatsuki mengangguk langsung, "saya akan lakukan secepat mungkin, _My Lord_." Gadis itu menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bersinar ungu gelap dan terbelah menjadi dua. Jiwa Akatsuki berubah menjadi serigala yang tampak sedikit tembus pandang, _'saya akan kembali secepat mungkin.'_

Toshiro mengangguk, _"berhati-hatilah."_ Akatsuki segera menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Chapter 9 Selesai!

Hei semua! terima kasih sudah menunggu!

kalau ada yang penasaran nih... Ketika Akatsuki melakukan pemisahan jiwa, satu-satunya yang bisa melihat itu hanya Toshiro. dia akan terlihat seperti hantu yang tembus pandang. lalu rasa sakit yang dirasakan itu sama seperti seluruh tubuh dibelah menjadi dua.

Dunia itu luas, kita tidak bisa diam dan hanya menunggu. Tapi kita juga harus mencarinya. KARENA ITU... saya juga manusia ingin bisa berkembang. _**(lebay! bilang aja minta Review!)**_

 _(Jangan ganggu! kalau ngomong biar enak semua katanya harus dipilih dulu kali! sekarang diem! mau dilanjutin nulisnya. Tunggu, saya lupa! A-Ah... SEMUA GARA-GARA LU! GW LUPA SEKARANG! *tembak pake Shotgun* kalau begini jadi harus langsung keintinya aja... (T_T) )_

Jika kalian memiliki saran atau ide, silakan kirim pesan atau Review! saya tunggu!


	11. Chapter 10

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 10 -**

Toshiro menunggu dengan sabar disamping tubuh kosong gadis itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau tubuh Akatsuki itu kosong atau aneh. Semua pikiran murid terpaku pada gerbang dan tes mereka. Satu jam berlalu Toshiro berusaha menahan emosinya ketika orang yang terakhir masuk dan memperhatikan mereka dengan penasaran sebelum menghilang di balik gerbang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Toshiro masih menunggu. Seorang pelatih melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Dia menghampiri dia dan Akatsuki, walau sebenarnya gadis itu sedang pergi.

"apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelatih pada Akatsuki.

Toshiro mengangguk dengan cepat, "dia sedang meditasi, pak. Sebentar lagi selesai. Ap—"

"beberapa menit lagi. Para kapten mempunyai... pembicaraan spesial untuk kalian..."

Suasana kembali hening, Toshiro mulai khawatir. Bagaimana pun banyak hal rahasia yang dipegang olehnya. Dia tidak masalah jika mereka menunda kelulusannya. Yang menjadi kekhawatiran sebenarnya adalah Akatsuki. Sebaik apapun mereka menyembunyikan kebenarannya, ada kemungkinan suatu saat mereka ketahuan. Akatsuki mengetahuinya juga dan siap menanggung semua resikonya selama Toshiro tidak terlibat.

"Hitsugaya, kau bisa masuk sekarang..."

Toshiro menarik nafas dan menenangkan posisinya. Dia melihat Akatsuki beberapa detik, dia yakin kalau Akatsuki juga melakukan hal yang terbaik. Mata Toshiro kembali pada gerbang itu. Waktu yang tertunda tidak masalah. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang dia hanya harus terus maju ke depan, seperti kata Akatsuki melakukan yang terbaik. Kakinya terus melangkah kedalam tanpa ragu.

.

Langkah Toshiro berhenti ketika diakhir jalan. Dia berpikir kalau para kapten akan berdiri disisi lain dari mengawasi dan pelatih yang akan dihadapinya, ada didepan menunggunya. Namun yang terjadi adalah para kapten berdiri di garis salah satu sudut arena, semua menatap dengan wajah serius. Soutaichou berdiri tepat ditengah semuanya.

' _dan apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?'_

Toshiro bisa merasakan kebingungan Hyorinmaru. Dia berjalan kembali di tengah arena. Ukitake tampak terlihat sangat serius saat itu juga. Toshiro melihat semuanya dan menyadari salah satu yang berkacamata memiliki aura yang aneh, berbeda dengan semua kapten yang ada.

Yang tubuh terbesar, Komamura dari divisi tujuh bisa dia rasakan mengawasi dengan aura lebih ingin tahu. Soutaichou menyadari itu, "Kapten Komamura, lepaskan penutup kepalamu" Perintahnya dengan jelas. Semua kapten melihat itu dengan mata lebar kecuali Ukitake melihat pada Soutaichou seolah baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"untuk apa itu, Yama-jii?" Komamura terdengar tidak suka.

"lakukan saja..." Soutaichou lebih tegas lagi. Komamura tampak mengalah dan melepasnya, Toshiro melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Kapten itu adalah manusia binatang juga. Toshiro tidak takut, dia hanya kagum. Mulutnya tidak berbicara karena takut mengatakan hal yang aneh. Komamura mengawasi reaksi Toshiro dan menangkap reaksinya.

"kau tidak takut, bocah?"

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kapten yang lain menatap anak itu lebih serius sekarang. Soutaichou tidak memberikan waktu mereka untuk bertanya kembali.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro..." Soutaichou bicara lantang "kau datang kesini dalam kasus yang sangat khusus. Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini kami telah menemukan solusinya." Toshiro melihat lurus pada orang tua itu "kau akan menghadapi pertarungan singkat hari ini. Kau akan bertarung siapapun yang akan menjadi lawanmu. _Jangan_ menahan diri, jangan khawatir dengan resiko pada lawanmu. Lihat ini sebagai pertarungan sebenarnya, tidak ada batas waktu disini."

Toshiro terlihat sangat kebingungan sekarang. Apa para guru telah mengetahui kemampuan mereka sebenarnya? Dia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada pelatih yang berdiri disana. Soutaichou melihat kesampingnya.

' _tidak mungkin...'_

"Ichimaru, kau yang memulainya" kata Soutaichou. Seorang kapten dengan rambut perak pendek dan senyuman aneh maju dan mengeluarkan _Zanpakutou_ -nya.

 _"SON OF A * &$ &*"_

.

untuk catatan kalimat terakhir Toshiro katakan dalam telepati ya... bukan langsung ngomong kok. Ya siapa yang kaget kalau gga kaya gitu? orang yang punya riwayat penyakit jantung bisa langsung kumat disana.

Cukup dengan itu, sebelumnya saya pengen ngasih tahu nih. Bagi yang pernah membaca bleach fanfic seperti yang sudah saya tulis dalam profil saya. Bagian ini hampir 80% dari fanfic lain. kalau kalian ingin melihat fanfic yang saya ambil atau gunakan alurnya. saya dengan senang hati memberitahu kok.

judulnya, Journey to The end By AliaofTwoWorlds.

seperti biasa sebelum kalian pergi silakan tinggalkan review atau kalau malu-malu kirim langsung pesan. saya menghargai semua ide dan akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Terima kasih!


	12. Chapter 11

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 11 -**

Bagi Toshiro bertarung dengan salah satu kapten, dulu hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilakukannya atau terlintas dalam pikirannya. Tapi disinilah dia sekarang, bertarung dengan salah satu mereka dan didepan yang lainnya. Toshiro terlihat sedikit ragu awalnya, dia melirik sesekali kearah Soutaichou untuk melihat reaksinya tapi orang itu tampak sangat pintar menyembunyikannya.

Toshiro bergerak dalam posisi bertahan dan Kapten itu menyerang terus. Anak itu tahu dia tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama dalam satu posisi. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" _jangan ragu dengan apa yang ada didepanmu, My Lord. Dan jangan pernah meremehkan sesuatu, apapun itu. Seseorang yang ragu, tidak bisa mendapatkan hasilnya dengan maksimal. Seseorang yang memandang rendah hal kecil akan jatuh disaat yang tidak diperkirakan. Kedua itu adalah titik paling lemah dalam pertarungan."_

Toshiro melebarkan matanya, dia seperti mendengar kembali ucapan Akatsuki ketika mereka sedang latihan. Dia terpaku sejenak disaat yang sama Ichimaru menyerang diatas kepala.

Toshiro menangkisnya dengan mengangkat Hyorinmaru ditangan kanannya. Mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya, Toshiro memukul mundur kapten itu hingga tepi arena. Semua kapten membuka mata mereka ketika itu. Toshiro memukul mundur seorang kapten dengan satu tangan saja.

Soutaichou bergumam pelan, "dia sudah sadar sekarang..."

' _aku terlalu banyak ragu'_ Toshiro mengembalikan posisi bertarungnya, sekarang dia benar-benar serius untuk bertarung.

' _ **memang...'**_ Hyorinmaru langsung yang menjawab _**'bukankah gadis serigala itu pernah mengatakannya padamu di pelajaran pertama? Kau tidak bertarung sendirian, Master. Aku, Hyorinmaru akan selalu bertarung denganmu.'**_

Toshiro tersenyum, dia benar-benar menunjukan senyumannya sekarang. Tubuhnya tidak gemetar lagi, Ichimaru maju kembali dan senyumannya semakin lebar. "sepertinya aku sudah meremehkanmu, bocah kecil. Aku akan mencoba lebih keras kalau aku tidak ingin tersayat."

Toshiro terlihat lebih serius dan memegang Hyorinmaru dengan sangat erat. _'Hyorinmaru, aku membutuhkan semua bantuanmu yang ada'_ kata Toshiro dan naga itu merespon dengan berputar dalam pikirannya. Meski dia tidak dalam _Shikai_ , Hyorinmaru seperti bergabung dengannya dan memberikan sedikit kekuatan naga padanya.

Ichimaru kembali melesat maju, dia tidak ragu sekarang. Toshiro dan Ichimaru membenturkan kedua pedang mereka. Mata anak itu dengan cepat mempelajari gerakan dan kebiasaannya. Dia mengingatnya dengan kecepatan yang mungkin tidak pernah bisa dimengerti orang-orang. Toshiro menggunakan setiap teknik yang dia miliki dan menggabungkannya dengan cekatan.

' _dia bermain-main denganku...'_ pikir Toshiro, mereka sudah bertarung selama sepuluh menit lebih. _'baiklah...'_ dia menggertakan gigi _'mereka semua mengharapkanku untuk kalah. Kurasa sebaiknya aku tunjukan kalau itu tidak akan bekerja.'_

" _Hadou 33: Soukaitsui!"_

Toshiro menggunakan serangan yang tampak lemah mengarah ke kiri. Biasanya mereka akan mengharapkan kalau musuh mereka berpindah ke kanan. Tapi Toshiro mengharapkan kapten itu menyadarinya dan langsung berpindah ke kiri. Berpikir kalau Toshiro akan ke kanan dan menyerangnya.

Anak itu percaya dan bersiap di kiri. Dia semakin senang melihat kapten itu melakukan semua yang diperkirakannya. Dengan cepat kapten itu bertahan, Toshiro segera mengayunkan pedangnya. Membuat dirinya terbuka untuk serangan. Toshiro mendorong pedangnya kedepan berusaha terlihat menarik perhatiannya seolah akan menyerang. Tepat pada posisi bertahan, Toshiro berseru.

" _Souten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"_

Sebelum Ichimaru bisa terkejut, naga es berputar dari ujung pedang Toshiro. Memukul dan melemparkannya pada dinding yang mengelilingi lapangan itu. Dia menabrak dinding itu dengan keras, tertahan nafasnya lalu terjebak ditahan oleh es.

Toshiro terdiam kaget melihat dirinya berhasil mengalahkan seorang kapten. Tapi tidak lama langkah lain dari luar garis maju. Komamura yang berbadan sangat besar, mengeluarkan pedangnya. Toshiro tersadar kalau mereka akan membuatnya bertarung tanpa memberinya istirahat.

Kembali bersiap untuk pertarungan selanjutnya, Toshiro kembali bersiap dengan Hyorinmaru.

.

seperti yang saya sudah kasih tahu di catatan saya pada chapter sebelumnya. Bagaimana mirip ya? maaf ya, author-nya agak susah buat adegan pertarungan. takutnya apa yang ditulis beda sama yang dipikiran.

sebelumnya saya mau nanya nih, komamura itu rubah atau serigala?

please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 12 -**

Berbeda dengan Ichimaru yang meremehkan dirinya. Komamura tampak sama sekali tidak ragu dalam menyerang dan jauh lebih hati-hati. Dia benar-benar mengakui kalau anak itu memang benar seorang jenius. Toshiro mengembalikan mode _Shikai_ dan tidak yakin untuk menggunakannya sebagai serangan kejutan lagi. Komamura tampak sangat ingin tahu dengan kemampuan anak itu. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu setiap kali melihat ke mata Toshiro.

Mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius. Komamura bahkan menggunakan _Shikai_ miliknya, Tengen. Dalam menit selanjutnya, Toshiro mendapatkan beberapa goresan yang membuat darah menetes dari lukanya tapi tidak menunjukan rasa sakit. Komamura juga terlihat lelah dengan sisi kirinya yang berdarah cukup berat.

Mereka kembali bertarung, Komamura menyerang dengan tangan tengen yang besar. seperti yang diduga kapten lain. Toshiro sangatlah cepat dan sulit menyerangnya. Dengan _Kidou_ cahaya, Komamura mencegah Toshiro untuk menghindar dan menginjaknya dengan Tengen.

Hal ini tentu berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Soutaichou. Ini bukanlah pertarungan hingga mati, ini adalah tentang Toshiro agar bisa menunjukan kemampuannya. Para kapten bisa mendengar suara nafas tertahan dari Unohana dan Ukitake. Komamura mengangkat kaki tengen untuk melihat dari jauh anak itu.

Sebuah dinding es mengelilingi Toshiro yang kembali melepas _Shikai_. Anak itu keluar dari dinding es itu terlihat sedikit berenergi, nafas terengah-engah dan masih berdarah. Tapi sangat mengagumkan dia tidak terlihat lelah lebih dari dia melawan Ichimaru. Dengan berani dia kembali maju dan menyerang. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun menandakan kalau dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan _Zanpakutou_ -nya dalam pikiran.

Sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk seorang anak akademi.

Mereka berdua kembali menyerang dengan kekuatan lebih kuat. Komamura tampak sedikit kesulitan melawan mereka karena Toshiro dan _Zanpakutou_ -nya bisa menyerang dengan terpisah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dia mencoba mengakhirinya dengan pukulan Tengen pada Toshiro. Anehnya serangan itu berhenti beberapa kaki dari kepala Toshiro dan menghilang. Semua diketahui beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah bongkahan es ukuran besar memukul belakang Komamura dan membekukan kapten itu beberapa detik sebelum kembali membebaskannya.

Toshiro yang terengah-engah sekarang. Pertama matanya terkejut, dia telah mengalahkan dua orang kapten. Lalu selanjutnya adalah ketakutan, Toshiro heran apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya. Kapten itu memang tidak terluka serius tapi tetap saja...

Sebelum ketakutan menyebar, Soi Fon maju masuk ke arena.

.

Berbeda dengan lawan sebelumnya yang besar dan benar-benar terpusat pada kekuatannya. Lawannya kali ini sama dengannya terpusat dengan kecepatan. Soi Fon menghargai anak itu dan menggunakan _Shikai_ -nya.

" _Jinteki Shakusetu, Suzumebachi."_

Pedang wanita itu bersinar dan memendek ketika sinarnya berhenti, Toshiro bisa melihat _Zanpakutou_ itu berubah menjadi semacam sarung tangan pelindung dengan warna hitam dan emas. Toshiro tahu itu akan menjadi masalah karena mereka berdua memiliki teknik hampir sama.

Waktu berlalu, Soi Fon berhasil mengenai dadanya dimana sebuah tanda aneh muncul. Ketika itu juga Toshiro membaca keraguannya. Wanita itu tidak menyerang dan melebarkan mata pada tanda yang dibuatnya. Walau itu hanya beberapa detik, Toshiro menyadarinya. Dia ingat tentang rumor divisi dua yang spesialis serangan sembunyi-sembunyi dan pembunuhan. Jadi seperti yang diharapkannya, kalau kapten itu mengenai tanda itu sekali lagi, dia bisa mati.

Mereka terus bertarung, lebih banyak tanda muncul di tubuh Toshiro. Dia mulai memusatkan serangan dan energinya pada _Zanpakutou_. Walau Toshiro tidak terdorong kebelakang, dia masih belum menang. Soi Fon jelas memiliki daya tahan lebih darinya. Jika ini diteruskan Toshiro akan kalah karena kelelahan.

Sesuatu didalam Toshiro merasa lega. Entah mengapa hatinya benar-benar terasa senang. Melihat seseorang bertarung dengannya dengan sekuat tenaga melawannya. Dia tidak pernah melawan sesuatu yang kuat seperti ini, tidak pernah selain Akatsuki.

' _lakukan setiap hal dalam hidup dengan usaha yang terbaik dan semaksimal mungkin. Karena dengan begitu kita tidak akan memiliki rasa penyesalan yang tertinggal meski kita gagal...'_

Toshiro tersenyum, "lakukan yang terbaik dan kita tidak akan menyesali apapun..." bisik pemuda itu perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam Hyorinmaru, _'Hyorinmaru...'_

' _ **ada apa?'**_

' _bantu aku...'_

' _ **kau akan melakukannya?'**_

' _ya... Lakukan yang terbaik dan kita tidak akan pernah menyesal...'_ Toshiro mendengar Hyorinmaru tertawa lalu meraung dalam dunianya. Dia sangat senang memilih Hitsugaya Toshiro sebagai pemiliknya. Dia bukanlah orang yang ragu dalam mengambil keputusan dan juga bukan orang yang sembarangan mengambil langkah.

' _ **aku akan membantumu Master, jangan khawatir. Aku adalah Hyorinmaru sang naga es pembeku surga dan Zanpakutou es terkuat!'**_

Soifon sekali lagi maju dengan menyerang secara berturut-turut. Ketika matanya melihat kedalam mata Toshiro yang tampak kembali bersinar. Terkecoh, Toshiro memusatkan kembali kekuatannya dan mendorong Soi Fon beberapa meter. Toshiro mundur beberapa langkah lagi dan menahan Hyorinmaru didepannya dengan keras, menarik nafas dalam untuk mengatakan sebuah kata yang tidak pernah dikatakannya didepan orang-orang.

" _Bankai..."_

 _._

Yatta! selesai!

Kalian tahu? ada beberapa alasan saya memilih fanfic Journey to The end sebagai scene-nya. author-nya memang hebat dalam menulis cerita dan adegannya. Saya memberikan dukungan dan pujian penuh untuknya.

sekarang... seperti yang kalian lihat. Toshiro mengeluarkan bankai, tubuhnya gga berubah kok. belum...


	14. Chapter 13

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 13 -**

Soi Fon tidak bergerak, dia juga tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Anak laki-laki itu benar-benar bukanlah anak biasa. Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Semua kapten bahkan Soutaichou juga terkejut. Kuchiki Byakuya termasuk, bagaimana pun hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Bukanlah seorang anak tingkat pertama yang baru masuk ke akademi setahun yang lalu. Bahkan seorang _shinigami_ yang belum mendapatkan posisi di sepanjang sejarah _Gotei 13_ mendapat _Bankai_.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang...

Es muncul dimana-mana, Soi Fon tampak benar-benar menjatuhkan kesadarannya ketika es melesat kearahnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke dinding sama seperti yang terjadi pada Ichimaru. Dia segera tidak sadarkan diri karena serangan yang didapatkannya. Byakuya melihat ke depannya dan melewati es dan salju. Cuaca diluar mulai gelap di pagi hari itu, awan gelap menutupi dan salju turun. Anak itu bisa mengendalikan cuaca.

Luar biasa...

.

Byakuya yang melihat dengan teliti sejak pertama, maju melangkah. Dia melihat kearah mode _Bankai_ Toshiro.

Pedang dan tangannya tampak bergabung, sayap es muncul di punggungnya. Ekor es berbentuk sabit seperti ekor naga. Es juga melapisi tangan dan kakinya ditambahkan dengan cakar es yang jelas merupakan kekuatan dari _Zanpakutou_ -nya. Tiga bunga es muncul dibelakang Toshiro dan menghilang dua dengan cepat. Bisa diduga kalau itu adalah batas waktu _Bankai_ -nya.

Menurut Byakuya ada dua pendapat dalam pikirannya tentang batas waktu _Bankai_ itu. Pertama, anak itu baru dalam menggunakan mode _Bankai_ -nya atau Kedua, _Bankai_ miliknya masih belumlah sempurna. Byakuya membayangkan apa yang bisa saja dilakukan jika anak itu memiliki _Bankai_ tanpa batas.

Byakuya bisa mengalahkan anak itu hanya dengan _Shikai_. Namun Toshiro sudah kelelahan dengan tiga pertarungan sebelumnya. Bagaimana pun ini adalah untuk membiarkan anak itu mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Untuk memberikan anak itu rasa bangga, Byakuya maju lagi dan menjatuhkan pedang, melepaskan _bankai_ -nya.

Mereka bertarung, bunga es dibelakang Toshiro menghilang dengan cepat menjadi bentuk hitung mundur dalam pertarungan. Kedua _Bankai_ itu saling bertemu. Byakuya sangat terlihat kagum dengan hubungan antara dia dan _Zanpakutou_ -nya. Byakuya memang sering berlatih dengan Senbonzakura tapi anak itu tidak memiliki umur yang sama dengan mereka dan memilih hubungan alami dengan _Zanpakutou._

Ketika bunga itu hilang semua, Toshiro masih bertahan beberapa detik. Byakuya khawatir kalau anak itu menahan _Bankai_ dengan _Reaitsu_ miliknya. Dia tahu itu berbahaya dan bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Meski begitu dia tidak mengalah begitu saja.

Pada saat terakhir keduanya. Toshiro masih menyerang, Byakuya menangkis dan sadar kalau dia membiarkan sisi kirinya terbuka dimana anak itu bisa memanfaatkannya dengan cepat. Tanpa membiarkan dia menyerang bersamaan dengan Senbonzakura, tapi anak itu mundur membiarkan dirinya terbuka sendiri.

Saat itu Byakuya sadar, dia telah meremehkan anak itu. Toshiro menutupi dirinya dengan sayap es yang lemah. Kekuatannya telah terkonsentrasikan pada padang es sebelumnya ketika Byakuya menggunakan Senbonzakura untuk menghancurkan es dari tubuhnya. Dia lupa, bagaimana pun naga itu telah bergabung dengan anak itu dalam bentuk _Bankai._

Itu sama seperti yang terjadi dengan Komamura. Dia telah dibodohi, sudah terlambat untuk bergerak ketika naga es besar menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Luar biasa..." kata Byakuya disaat terakhir.

.

Toshiro mengalahkan Byakuya! Toshiro mengalahkan Byakuya! sebuah berita yang cukup mengejutkan bukan? tenang saja, ini bukan berarti mereka akan bermusuhan kok. supaya jelas doang ini adalah kenapa byakuya dan toshiro saling menghargai satu sama lainnya. Bagaimana pun mereka berdua berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeda.

seperti biasa, please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 14 -**

Semua kapten terkejut melihat pertarungan itu. Kurotsuchi tersenyum seolah mendapatkan bahan eksperimen baru _**(oh no! someone stop him!)**_. Dia akan segera maju ketika Ukitake menghentikannya. "apa?" tanyanya terganggu.

Toshiro masih berada diatas beberapa detik sebelum seluruh es yang menutupinya hancur meninggalkan anak itu jatuh dari atas udara. Kyoraku yang bersiap menolong terkejut ketika sesuatu berwarna hitam menangkap tubuh anak itu dan turun ke tanah.

Seorang gadis dengan baju akademi muncul dari aura hitam itu dan menahan tubuh Toshiro yang kehilangan _Reiatsu_ dengan cepat.

" _My Lord!"_ seru Akatsuki khawatir. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi, dan melihatnya. Tuannya dalam kondisi tidak baik sekarang dan ini terjadi ketika dia tidak bisa berada disampingnya. Dengan cepat Akatsuki mengeluarkan _Zanpakutou_ miliknya. Kapten lain terlihat panik tapi Soutaichou mencegah mereka. Ada sebuah pelajaran lama ketika dia bersama dengan manusia serigala. Jangan pernah mendekati mereka ketika tuan mereka sedang terluka. Mereka akan menjadi makhluk yang sangat agresif dan protektif.

Akatsuki mengeluarkan Kuroyuki, melihat ke pedang hitam besar itu. _'Kuroyuki... onegai_ _..._ _'_

Kuroyuki mengangguk, _**'baiklah...'**_

Akatsuki segera meraih Hyorinmaru dengan hati-hati "Hyorinmaru _-sama,_ saya mohon pinjamkan sedikit kekuatan anda" Kata Akatsuki pada _Zanpakutou_ itu. Semua orang terkejut melihat pedang itu bersinar kebiruan dan mengeluarkan aura dingin yang sama. Akatsuki perlahan menancapkan pedang itu dan kedua sisi tumpul Kuroyuki dan Hyorinmaru menghadap pada arah yang sama. Akatsuki mengangkat tubuh Toshiro dengan hati-hati, menyandarkannya pada dua pedang itu.

Gadis itu berdiri dan melihat pada Soutaichou, mengangguk, kemudian kembali pada tuannya. Matanya bersinar kemerahan, tangannya diletakan pada kepala Toshiro bersamaan dia berkata.

" _Salvation of True Ice..."_

Perlahan suhu udara kembali menurun, kedua pedang itu bersinar hitam dan putih. Sekumpulan besar _Reiatsu_ berkumpul dan mulai masuk pada tubuh Toshiro. Dengan cepat, seluruh lukanya menutup. Unohana, kapten dari divisi empat terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh anak laki-laki berambut putih yang tadinya kritis pulih dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah bahkan dalam sejarah _Seireitei._

"Unohana- _taichou_ , kupikir kau sebaiknya mengurus para kapten. Biarkan gadis itu yang mengatasi Hitsugaya."

Onahana terdiam sebentar sebelum menuju ke para kapten. Soutaichou dan kapten yang lain memperhatikan dua anak didepan mereka. Akatsuki masih terdiam tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan mereka atau tidak memiliki waktu untuk melayani mereka. Beberapa anggota pasukan divisi empat yang lain memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Mata Toshiro perlahan terbuka sedikit, kesadarannya kembali "Akatsuki..."

" _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki tersenyum tipis "anda berhasil. Anda telah melakukan yang terbaik dan semaksimal mungkin." Toshiro ingin tersenyum tapi dia ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. "Akatsuki..." panggilnya pelan.

" _yes, My Lord?"_

"bagai—"

Akatsuki langsung memotongnya "tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, _My Lord_. Sebentar lagi dan anda bisa mendengar semuanya." Toshiro bisa menangkap nada gelisah dari kalimat Akatsuki. Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Mata Toshiro melihat pada gadis itu dan menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan tangannya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Akatsuki berhenti, dia menurunkan tangannya. Toshiro mencoba menggerakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dia senang saat sadar tubuhnya terasa sama seperti pagi tadi. Tidak ada cedera yang tertinggal atau bersisa.

"lebih baik, _My Lord?_ "

Toshiro tersenyum "ya, terima kasih."

Akatsuki mengangguk. Dia mengembalikan Kuroyuki ke sarungnya saat sebuah tangan menarik tangan kanannya. Reflek dia menarik kembali, Toshiro tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"ada apa dengan tanganmu, Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki menggigit bawah bibirnya, "bukan apa-apa, _My Lord_."

Toshiro tahu itu bohong, "tunjukan padaku..." perintahnya. Akatsuki meringis sedikit dan membuka lengan bajunya. Semua orang melebarkan mata melihat tangan gadis itu. Ada memar besar yang perlahan menghitam disana. "berikan laporanmu.." kata Toshiro lagi hanya saja kali ini dia menggunakan _Kidou_ untuk meringankan bengkak itu.

"baik, _My Lord..._ "

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Akatsuki tiba dengan cepat menuju distrik di barat. Dia berlari dan mencium bau Menos yang semakin kuat. Meski begitu entah kenapa semua Shinigami masih terlihat tenang. Akatsuki sudah mencium bau Menos itu hingga di akademi. Semakin mendekat ke sumbernya, akhirnya dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Menos-menos itu bergerak melalui hutan yang lebat. Oleh karena itulah banyak sekali Hollow tingkat rendah yang keluar darisana. Mereka ketakutan dan menghindari para Menos itu. Menos memang jauh lebih agresif daripada Hollow. Karena ukuran dan daya serang mereka jauh lebih tinggi._

 _Akatsuki mempercepat gerakannya dan menuju rumah lama tuannya. Dia bisa melihat kalau nenek tuannya sedang berjaga di toko. Disaat yang sama seekor Hollow muncul dari balik rumah, datang merasakan energi hidup dari nenek Ayame. Tidak ingin mengecewakan tuannya, Akatsuki segera maju dan menahan serangan Hollow itu._

 _Hollow itu memang tidak bisa melihat Akatsuki tapi mereka bisa merasakan kedatangannya. Dengan Reiatsu-nya gadis itu membentuk dinding es hitam pelindung tepat sebelum pukulan Menos mendarat ke rumah. Nenek Ayame terkejut mendengar keributan dari belakang rumah dan pergi melihatnya. Matanya seakan hampir keluar melihat monster yang ada disana._

" _pergi dari sana, Ayame obaa-sama."_

 _Akatsuki segera mengeluarkan es lain dan menjauhkan Hollow. Dia bisa melihat nenek itu mencari asal suara. "saya adalah salah satu teman dari Lord Hitsugaya" dia kembali menjelaskan, beruntung nenek itu tampak mendengarkan._

" _Shiro?"_

 _Akatsuki berbicara sambil menyerang Hollow yang kebingungan, "ya, saya adalah utusannya. Tolong tetaplah kembalilah kedalam rumah, Ayame obaa-sama. Jangan keluar hingga saya beritahu." Nenek itu mengangguk dan berlari masuk mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela. Rumah mereka berjauhan dari rumah yang lainnya. Akatsuki hanya tersenyum melihat itu, setidaknya tujuan utamanya tercapai._

' _sekarang...' Akatsuki kembali bersiap, dia mengambil posisi dua kaki._

 _Dia bertarung dengan Hollow-Hollow yang mulai berdatangan. Dia bisa mencium setidaknya ada lima Menos dan beberapa Hollow yang datang. Tidak ingin membuang waktu karena dia tahu ada kemungkinan tuannya sedang melakukan tes sekarang. Akatsuki bertarung dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia berhasil menahan Menos itu ketika seekor Hollow menuju rumah dengan cepat._

 _Mata Akatsuki bisa melihatnya dan tanpa mempedulikan serangan yang datang tepat kearah tangannya. Dia melompat dan menghabisi Hollow itu. "takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya!" serunya tanpa sadar dan mengerahkan semuanya._

 _Lima belas menit, dia bertarung dengan Menos itu ditambah beberapa hollow yang terpancing disekitar. Akatsuki menarik nafas tenang, dia melihat sekeliling dan sadar kalau banyak sekali bekas pertarungannya. Salju hitam mulai turun karena kekuatannya. Dia berbalik dan segera mengurus apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan._

 _Dia memasang pelindung yang melingkup seluruh bagian rumah. Itu akan melindungi dan menyamarkan seluruh energi hidup didalamnya. Matanya menangkap nenek Ayame yang sedang bersembunyi di kamarnya._

" _Ayame Obaa-sama..." panggilnya lemah. Nenek itu melihat sekeliling dan mencari asal suara. "Ayame Obaa-sama, anda tidak bisa melihat saya tapi anda bisa mendengar saya, jadi tolong dengar perkataan saya baik-baik."_

 _Nenek itu tersenyum, "baiklah..."_

" _Ayame obaa-sama, saya adalah utusan dari cucu anda Hitsugaya Toshiro. Dia meminta saya untuk datang melindungi anda dari serangan makhluk tadi. Mereka sudah pergi sekarang, tapi masih banyak yang tersisa. Saya meminta anda untuk tetap didalam rumah. Jangan khawatir, seluruh bagian rumah sudah dilapisi pelindung. Tetaplah didalam hingga seluruh keadaan aman."_

 _Nenek Ayame kembali tersenyum, "terima kasih... kau yang menemani Toshiro selama ini bukan?"_

" _bagaimana anda?" Akatsuki kebingungan._

 _Nenek itu hanya tertawa "aku tahu kalau Toshiro sering masuk bermain ke hutan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia selalu kembali dengan senang dan bahagia. Tolong jaga dia, ya? Terkadang aku khawatir kalau dia selalu memaksakan dirinya dan menanggung semua sendirian."_

 _Hati Akatsuki tersentuh dengan perkataan Nenek Ayame dan membungkuk dalam didepannya meski dia tidak melihat. "baik, Ayame Obaa-sama..." katanya._

 _ **-akhir Flashback-**_

 _ **.**_

Nenek Toshiro memang hebat. tapi obaa-sama itu memang buat nenek kan? saya takut salah nih. Seperti biasanya, jika kalian memiliki komentar, pertanyaan atau ide baru untuk saya silakan masukan dalam pesan dan review!


	16. Chapter 15

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 15 -**

"ada lebih dari lima puluh _Menos_ dan _Hollow_ yang bersembunyi dan bergerak dari selatan dan barat." Akatsuki memulai laporannya, dia melihat pada tuannya "Mereka bergerak bersama secara bergelombang mendekati _Rukongai_ dan memaksa _Hollow_ untuk bergerak maju. Beberapa telah masuk didalam hutan barat."

Para kapten tertahan kebingungan penasaran bagaimana gadis itu bisa sampai dengan cepat. Apa mereka terlalu memperhatikan pertarungan Toshiro sehingga tidak sadar waktu bergerak dengan cepat?

Soutaichou terlihat serius sekarang, "sesuatu yang tidak bisa diduga sebelumnya. Aku penasaran kenapa kita masih belum mendapatkan beritanya."

"dengan segala hormat, Soutaichou-sama" Akatsuki melihat padanya "beberapa _shinigami_ sedang sibuk bertarung dengan _Hollow_ dan mungkin masih belum menyadari pergerakan di tempat lain. Terlebih tampaknya dari mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menghapuskan aura keberadaan mereka."

Tepat disaat yang sama seorang _shinigami_ masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya terputus-putus karena terburu-buru. "Soutaichou, para kapten..." dia menarik nafas lagi " _Me—_ "

"kami sudah tahu..." kata Soutaichou segera "kami akan segera kesana, siapkan para _shinigami_ yang lainnya dan minta mereka bersiap untuk memindahkan orang-orang dari _Rukongai_." _Shinigami_ itu mengangguk dan melakukan perintahnya.

Kyoraku mendekat, "kita harus bertindak sekarang."

Soutaichou diam dan melihat pada sekeliling. Toshiro melihat pada para kapten yang masih diurus oleh para _shinigami_ dari divisi empat. Mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan. "Akatsuki..." katanya pelan. Akatsuki berpindah disisinya, Toshiro melanjutkan perkataannya "bisa kau memulihkan para kapten?"

"saya tidak bisa memulihkannya secara penuh karena mereka bukan anda, tapi saya bisa memulihkan luka ringan untuk mereka" jawab Akatsuki. Toshiro melihat pada Soutaichou yang terdiam, berarti itu tidak masalah. "kupikir itu cukup, tolong..." kata Toshiro. Akatsuki mengangguk dan mendekati kumpulan itu bersama dengan para kapten, Soutaichou dan Toshiro.

"tolong semua permisi..." Akatsuki mendekat pada Byakuya terlebih dahulu.

Semua orang melihat aneh dan menjauh setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari kapten mereka yang sekarang langsung sibuk memeriksa Toshiro yang sudah pulih seluruhnya. Akatsuki mendekat dan meletakan tangannya tepat di jantung dan menutup mata, tidak membiarkan ada yang melihat matanya yang bersinar. Byakuya bangun beberapa detik kemudian dan heran apa yang terjadi. Akatsuki terus melakukannya dan memulihkan setiap kapten. Dia mulai sedikit berkeringat karena lelah.

Kapten Komamura menjadi yang terakhir dan paling yang mengejutkan. Ketika dia pulih, matanya segera terbuka, tangannya dikepalkan dan mengarah pada Akatsuki yang juga terkejut. Gadis itu bisa menghindar dalam beberapa detik mengambil pukulan itu sehingga mendarat di sisi kiri perutnya. Kekuatan Komamura sama sekali bukan main-main, Akatsuki terlempar beberapa meter dan meringis kesakitan karena tidak pernah mengharapkan serangan itu.

"Akatsuki!" Toshiro bergerak menghampiri.

Sebelum Komamura menyerang kembali, Soutaichou dan Ukitake menghentikannya. Membuat Komamura benar-benar terbangun dan terfokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hentikan itu, Komamura _-_ _Taichou_." Perintah Soutaichou dengan jelas.

Komamura menenangkan dirinya dan melihat dibelakang kedua orang itu.

"Akatsuki! Hei Akatsuki!"

Toshiro sedikit panik dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang mengakui sebagai orang yang akan selalu disisinya. Nafas Akatsuki terengah-engah, "tidak apa-apa, _My Lord._ Tidak apa-apa..." katanya dan kembali memuntahkan darah. Manusia serigala memang tidak bisa mati namun bukan berarti tidak merasakan sakit.

Komamura melirik tajam, "siapa dia, Yama-jii?" kata-katanya terdengar pedas "siapa _makhluk_ ini?" Beberapa orang mendengar dengan jelas dan penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan kapten divisi tujuh itu.

Ukitake berbicara langsung, "tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Komamura- _taichou_."

"apa yang kau tahu Ukitake- _taichou_?" tanya Komamura.

Soutaichou memukul dengan tongkatnya dua kali untuk menenangkan keadaan. "Nanti akan kujelaskan sendiri padamu tentang mereka. Sekarang, " Soutaichou melihat pada kapten lainnya dan memberitahukan keadaan yang sedang terjadi. "aku ingin semua kapten kembali pada divisinya kecuali Ukitake dan Komamura. Semua _Shinigami_ harus bersiap ke barat _Rukongai_ untuk menghadapi monster-monster itu dan bantu pasukan patroli. Unohana- _taichou_ , sebelum kau pergi tolong periksa Nokage" Semua orang segera melakukan tugasnya.

Dalam beberapa detik, hanya tersisa enam orang yang ada di lapangan berlatih yang luas itu.

Unohana dibantu Toshiro mengobati Akatsuki, sementara Ukitake dan Soutaichou menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Akatsuki. Unohana tidak bisa menahan untuk meringis ketika melihat bekas pukulan Komamura yang menghitam di sisi perut gadis itu. Jelas sangat menyakitkan karena Akatsuki tersentak sedikit ketika Unohana menyentuh untuk menggunakan _Kidou._

.

"aku tidak pernah menduga kalau mereka benar-benar ada" Komamura berbicara diakhir.

Ukitake meletakan tangan ke rambut putih panjangnya, "ya, aku juga berpikir begitu pertama mulanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Disinilah dia sekarang." Dia berhenti sebentar dan sadar akan sesuatu "Soutaichou, kita sekarang masih harus memberikan tes pada Akatsuki. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Soutaichou terdiam, "aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada kapten yang lain setelah ini. Dan untuk tes, mungkin kita bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini."

Ukitake dan Komamura tertegun bingung.

.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro sekali lagi.

Akatsuki tersenyum lebar, dia merasa jauh lebih baik oleh pertolongan Unohana "terima kasih banyak, Unohana- _taichou_ " katanya dengan sangat sopan. Unohana tersenyum "sama-sama" katanya. Soutaichou, Ukitake dan Komamura mendekat, "kau tidak apa-apa, Akatsuki-chan?" tanya Ukitake.

"ya, jauh lebih baik" Komamura terlihat masih menatap gadis itu, Akatsuki sadar "maaf untuk yang sebelumnya." "tidak..." Komamura menggelengkan kepala "itu salahku, insting itu terkadang sulit untuk ditahan." Akatsuki mengangguk setuju dan kembali berdiri seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.

"Nokage, seperti yang kau ketahui seharusnya sekarang adalah saatmu untuk tes" kata Soutaichou "bagaimana pun dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku pikir kalau ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk menunjukan _dirimu_ dan keahlian kalian berdua."

"diriku?" Akatsuki sedikit ketakutan, dia melirik pada tuannya yang juga bingung.

"kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirimu untuk selamanya. Seperti yang kau lihat disini, kau bukan satu-satunya _shinigami_ manusia." Disini Akatsuki melihat pada Komamura "bagaimana pun, aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskan semua pada para kapten lain dan _distrik 46._ Sekarang tesmu adalah membantu dalam perburuan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dengan segala hormat, Soutaichou-sama. Tolong bertanya pada _My Lord_ , keberadaan saya adalah untuknya."

Soutaichou tertawa kecil, "oh aku lupa betapa loyalnya kalian. Kau sangat mirip dengan kakek buyutmu dulu, jadi bagaimana menurutmu Hitsugaya?" dia segera berpindah. Toshiro berpikir sebentar, "selama itu akan menjadi awal yang bagus dan tidak ada yang melukainya."

"tidak akan ada yang bisa melukainya selama kau masih hidup, Hitsugaya" kata Soutaichou kembali. "sekarang ayo kita pergi..."

.


	17. Chapter 16

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 16 -**

"semua pasukan cepat berpencar, hentikan _Menos_ dan _Hollow-Hollow_ itu!" seru seorang _shinigami_ berambut merah dengan model seperti nanas.

Beberapa _shinigami_ terus berdatangan, bahkan para wakil kapten juga ada yang datang membantu. Ada yang melawan _Menos_ , ada yang memindahkan orang-orang _Rukongai_. Semua tampak sangat sibuk dan panik. Kenpachi Zaraki, kapten divisi sebelas yang gila dengan pertarungan maju sendirian seperti biasanya dan bertarung dengan para _Menos_ dengan buas.

Peringatan datang terlambat dan membuat beberapa _Menos_ berhasil mencapai _Rukongai._

"Abarai!"

Abarai Renji segera menoleh dengan cepat setelah menghabisi _Hollow_ didepannya. Matsumoto bergerak dan berdiri disampingnya. "ini buruk, apa para kapten sudah diberitahu?" tanya Matsumoto. Divisi sepuluh masih belum memiliki kapten atau wakil kapten karena beberapa alasan.

Para _shinigami_ itu menghindar ketika seekor _Menos_ menerobos pasukan lurus kearah mereka.

Matsumoto dan Renji segera bersiap ketika terasa _Reaitsu_ besar dari belakang mereka. Tanpa bisa berkedip sesuatu melesat dan menghancurkan topeng _Menos_ itu dalam sekejap. Mereka melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum lebar, "Ukitake- _taichou!_ " Matsumoto terlihat senang.

Ukitake muncul bersama disusul dengan kapten lainnya kecuali Zaraki atau Unohana, kembali dipanggil oleh Soutaichou setelah seluruh perintahnya telah dilakukan. Matsumoto tidak bisa menahan wajah kagetnya ketika melihat Toshiro dan Akatsuki ada disana juga.

"Shiro-kun? Tsuki-chan?" katanya bingung.

"kenapa murid akademi ada disini?" tanya Renji bingung. Toshiro melirik tajam karena perkataannya.

"semua _shinigami_ mundur, kalian cukup melindungi orang-orang dari _Rukongai"_ Kata Soutaichou. Semua menoleh pada orang tua itu dan mengikuti perintahnya tanpa bertanya, setelah itu dia berpindah pada dua anak di sampingnya. "sekarang giliran kalian. Aku ingin melihat setiap tahapan kalian, tidak perlu semua asal bisa membuktikan kalau kalian pantas."

Kedua anak itu mengangguk dan berjalan maju. Renji dan Matsumoto tinggal untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh para kapten. Melihat kedua anak itu berlari kedepan dan mengeluarkan pedang dari punggung mereka, membuat mereka kaget bukan main.

Dengan mudah Akatsuki menahan serangan _Menos_ dan Toshiro yang menyelesaikannya. Mereka terus melakukannya hingga bagian depan untuk evakuasi bersih dari _Menos_. Bisa diakui kalau teknik keduanya sangatlah ahli dan melebihi _shinigami_ biasa. Mereka bahkan tidak berkeringat sama sekali. Dengan cepat dua puluh _Menos dan hollow_ lenyap oleh kedua anak itu.

"si-siapa mereka?" Renji bingung dan takjub.

Matsumoto menoleh pada Ukitake, "Ukitake- _taichou,_ untuk apa semua ini?"

"ini hanyalah tes, Matsumoto tenang saja" Kata kapten itu.

"tes?! Tapi mereka bisa mati!" wanita itu mulai panik, Kyoraku yang selalu terlihat santai tertawa "tidak juga. Perlu kau tahu kalau anak Hitsugaya itu sudah mengalahkan empat kapten beberapa jam yang lalu."

" _Nani!?"_ Renji dan Matsumoto berteriak kaget.

Kyoraku tertawa diikuti senyum Ukitake "kita bisa jelaskan nanti saat minum-minum."

.

Gelombang kedua datang, Akatsuki berdiri kembali di samping tuannya. Segerombolan besar Menos datang kembali dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka tampak benar-benar agresif. Toshiro tahu mereka tidak bisa membiarkan para _Menos_ lebih dekat.

"Akatsuki..." Toshiro memberi tanda, Akatsuki langsung merespon _"Yes, My Lord..."_ Keduanya mengambil posisi dan kembali maju menebas _Menos_ pertama.

" _Souten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"_

" _Tengoku No Kage O Furizu, Kuroyuki!"_

Bunyi ledakan terdengar keras, para kapten tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka. Tidak ingin melewatkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua anak akademi itu. Matsomoto yang datang ketika perburuan pertama Toshiro dan Akatsuki tidak pernah bisa melupakan apa yang telah dibuat kedua anak itu.

Padang salju hitam dan putih...

Udara perlahan menurun, asap menghilang dan sekali lagi Matsumoto heran. Gadis itu tidak ada dan digantikan oleh seekor serigala hitam cantik yang berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memakai baju akademi. Sama seperti Kapten Komamura. Dia menoleh pada Ukitake ingin bertanya, kemudian menyadari kalau semua kapten terkejut kecuali Soutaichou dan Ukitake.

 _Zanpakutou_ bermata terbalik muncul di tangan serigala itu dan sama seperti milik Akatsuki. Menandakan kalau dia memang gadis itu. Kedua anak itu kembali maju dan menghabisi _menos_ yang atau belum membeku pada serangan sebelumnya.

.

Ditengah pertarungan dan tes itu, terasa hawa negatif dari langit. Para kapten melihat seekor _Menos_ yang sangat besar tepat didepan gerbang _Rukongai_. Seperti bos akhir dalam permainan. Soutaichou tidak bisa membuang kesempatan itu.

"yang lain hentikan _Menos_ biasa! Hitsugaya dan Nokage, tunjukan yang terakhir pada yang terbesar."

Semua segera bergerak, tapi mata mereka masih bisa mengawasi sepasang anak itu. Toshiro bergerak maju, mereka berdua mengambil jarak. Toshiro menahan pedang secara vertical didepan tubuhnya dan Serigala Akatsuki horizontal di sisi kiri, beralih dengan tangan kanan. Kedua anak itu serempak dan jelas mengatakan...

" _BAN_ _..._ _KAI..."_

Semua orang terpatung seketika, dua anak yang bahkan belum mendapatkan posisi dan masih dalam akademi telah mendapatkan _bankai_. Padahal mereka yakin kalau para guru disana memiliki _bankai._

Serigala itu berubah menjadi dua kali lebih besar dari Komamura- _taichou_ dan menggunakan baju seperti samurai. Toshiro kembali bergabung dengan Hyorinmaru dan mengubah cuaca menjadi bersalju. Tidak membuang waktu, Toshiro terbang dan menyerang dari atas. Dia tidak selelah ketika melawan para kapten pertama. Sekarang dia lebih siap dan tenang.

"Akatsuki, kita selesaikan sekarang!" serunya.

Akatsuki bersiap dibawah dan maju menebas kaki _Menos_ itu. Toshiro menyerang dari atas, menghentikan pergerakan makhluk besar itu. _Menos_ itu semakin buas karena marah dan kesakitan. Beberapa rumah terkena dampaknya, Toshiro membayangkan bagaimana jika itu adalah rumah dimana neneknya tinggal.

"Akatsuki!"

" _Yes, My Lord!"_ Akatsuki mengambil posisi akhir _"Storm of Black Snow!"_ sejumlah besar _Reaitsu_ muncul dan membekukan bagian bawah dari _Menos_ dengan es hitam. Toshiro mengambil posisi dan bersiap untuk jurusnya.

" _Sennen Hyoro!"_

Puluh pilar es muncul mengelilingi Toshiro dan _Menos_ itu. Matanya terlihat sangat dingin, Perlahan dia memutar pedangnya seperempat lingkaran dan pilar itu bergerak maju dan membungkus _Menos_ tersebut dengan es hitam didalamnya, menghancurkannya langsung. Setelah _Menos_ itu hancur, es itu kembali mencair dan menghilang.

.

Cuaca kembali cerah, semua _Menos_ telah menghilang hanya dalam beberapa menit sejak kedua anak itu datang. Toshiro dan Akatsuki kembali pada para Kapten. _Shinigami_ biasa melihat aneh pada mereka ditambah rasa takut.

"kerja bagus, Hitsugaya, Nokage..." kata Soutaichou "kalian berdua sekarang bisa menunggu atau beristirahat atau kembali ke asrama kalian. Kami akan memanggil kalian untuk memberitahukan keputusannya." Para kapten segera pergi dan meninggalkan mereka.

"terima kasih..." kata keduanya.

Toshiro melihat sekeliling dan terdiam pada rumah yang telah hancur, membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu "Akatsuki, ayo kita pergi." kata Toshiro. _"yes, My Lord..._ " keduanya langsung menghilang dengan _Shunpo_.

Matsumoto dan Renji masih terdiam, "monster macam apa mereka?" tanya Renji.

.

 _*Tengoku No Kage O Furizu, Kuroyuki!*_ (Membekukan bayangan surga (maaf ini pake google translate, jadi kalau beda harap maklum)).

Kalau kalian penasaran bagaimana bankai Akatsuki. dia hampir mirip dengan Toshiro, dia bisa mengendalikan es hitam yang dia keluarkan. sayangnya, Akatsuki hanya bisa menggunakan bankai dalam wujud serigala. dia tidak memiliki ver. manusia.


	18. Chapter 17 END For Now

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 17 -**

Setelah hari yang panjang dan penuh pertarungan. Mungkin Toshiro sekarang harus berada di atas ranjang kalau bukan karena Akatsuki yang memulihkannya dengan _Reaitsu_ miliknya. Toshiro sangat menghargai itu dan masih sedikit khawatir oleh pukulan Komamura yang pertama.

"anda baik-baik saja, _My Lord?_ " tanya Akatsuki menyadari kalau tuannya memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Toshiro mengerutkan alis, "lukamu... tidak apa-apa?"

"ya, _My Lord_. Tidak perlu khawatir, pertolongan Unohana _-taichou_ dan anda sangat membantu." Toshiro menghela nafas dan kembali ke tujuan mereka.

Mereka berjalan dengan _Shunpo_ melewati rumah-rumah dan _shinigami_ lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya berhenti didepan rumah nenek Toshiro. Anak laki-laki itu mengetuk dengan tidak sabar _"Baa-chan!"_ panggilnya dan menunggu sabar hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Neneknya tersenyum lega mendengar cucunya datang tapi entah kenapa dia tertegun melihat cucunya menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan. Toshiro memeluknya dan melihat sekeliling "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Nenek itu tertawa, "tentu saja, terima kasih pada temanmu" matanya melihat pada Akatsuki "terima kasih sudah menjaga Shiro." Akatsuki membuka mata sedikit sebelum membungkuk hormat, "sudah tugas saya, Ayame _Obaa-sama."_

" _Ara-ara_ , tidak perlu terlalu sopan. Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk terlebih dahulu dan makan beberapa semangka?"

.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki tinggal disana hingga sore hari.

Bagaimana pun mereka harus kembali ke _Seireitei_ dan menunggu berita. Nenek Ayame sangat berterima kasih pada Akatsuki tentang sebelumnya. Dia memintanya untuk berkunjung dengan Toshiro jika ada kesempatan nanti. Sebagai oleh-oleh, Nenek itu memberikan mereka sekotak _Amanattou_ pada mereka untuk dibawa. Dia tidak bertanya bagaimana dan siapa Akatsuki. Menurutnya selama Toshiro senang bersamanya itu tidaklah masalah.

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu. _Baa-chan..._ " kata Toshiro.

Akatsuki memberi hormat, "kami permisi, Ayame _obaa-san."_

Nenek itu tersenyum lebar, "ya, kalian hati-hati dijalan. Dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada Hinamori, Toshiro." Toshiro mengangguk, kedua anak itu segera berjalan kembali ke _Seireitei._

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat. Toshiro dan Akatsuki menghabiskan waktu dengan memburu beberapa _hollow_ yang tersisa atas saran Ukitake. Mereka berpatroli di sekitar _Rukongai_ bersama Okamura yang telah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Meski _shinigami_ senior, dia merasa kalau tidak perlu lagi mengajarkan bagaimana untuk bertarung yang sebenarnya.

Semua _shinigami_ dari setiap divisi sudah mendengar rumor tentang mereka. Dua orang murid akademi yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan seorang kapten. Tidak ada yang bisa lagi untuk mempertanyakan kemampuan mereka yang jelas bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Dan untuk Akatsuki tidak ada yang meragukannya. Sepertinya mereka bisa memakluminya karena keberadaan Komamura yang bahkan menjadi seorang kapten divisi meski bukan manusia.

"sepertinya ini yang terakhir..." Toshiro berbicara setelah menghabisi _Hollow_ terakhir.

Mereka berpatroli hingga siang hari dan berhenti untuk makan siang. Toshiro dan Okamura makan seperti biasa, Akatsuki pergi berburu sementara itu. Toshiro meyakinkan Okamura kalau Akatsuki tidak suka ada yang melihatnya berburu.

Hari semakin panas disana tapi Okamura yakin udara disekitarnya terasa dingin. _'mungkin karena mereka berdua'_ pikirnya mengingat kedua anak itu adalah pemegang _Zanpakutou_ es paling kuat di _Seireitei._ Selesai berburu, mereka berjalan kembali. Baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki masih memakai baju akademi selama masih menunggu hasil.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Nokage Akatsuki," seorang _Shinigami_ dari divisi satu datang "saya diminta langsung oleh Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni untuk membawa kalian ke ruangannya."

Okamura tersenyum pada dua anak itu, "sepertinya panggilan untuk kalian. Pergilah..."

Kedua anak itu mengangguk dan pergi bersama dengan _shinigami_ dibelakangnya. Okamura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dua anak itu pergi sebelum kembali ke divisinya.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di ruangan Soutaichou dan menemukan kalau semua kapten duduk di lantai dalam satu garis dengan Soutaichou berada ditengah. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara dan duduk menghadap para kapten itu ditengah. Toshiro memperhatikan mereka, para kapten terutama yang dia kalahkan berpikir kalau mereka akan melihatnya dengan marah dan jijik. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang melakukan itu. Mata mereka terlihat seperti keingintahuan dan...

"Hitsugaya Toshiro..." Soutaichou memotong pikirannya. Dia berbicara dengan suara yang membawa kebijaksaan dan kekuasaan. _"tenanglah, My Lord..."_ kata Akatsuki dipikirannya. Toshiro menenangkan kembali pikirannya.

"dalam pertarungan dengan beberapa anggota tertinggi, kau telah menunjukan bukan hanya kemampuan bertarung atau ketahanan, tapi logika dan alasan kemampuan melewati sebagian anggota, juga sebagai kesadaran tingkat tinggi dan insting bertarung. Dalam tambahan, guru dan pelatihmu dari akademi melaporkan teguh kalau kau kemantapan kecerdasan, kreatifitas, ketetapan hati, disiplin dan kedewasaan yang tak ada bandingnya. Kau telah menunjukan apa yang seharusnya menghadapi _shinigami_ tingkat atas di _Gotei 13_. Oleh karena itu, kalau kau menerima tanggung jawab, kau akan menjadi langsung ditempatkan dalam posisi kapten dari divisi sepuluh, dimana yang sekarang tak terisi."

Toshiro tertegun dan hampir berputar dalam pikirannya. Hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat berlutut didepan para kapten. Mereka semua ingin dia menjadi seorang kapten tepat setelah dia keluar dari akademi. Toshiro menyadari dirinya telah terlalu dalam berpikir dan berkedip sebentar kembali fokus pada Soutaichou yang tidak sadar dia melamun.

"... untuk hidupmu, dan menerima kewajiban dinyatakan disini hari ini, dengan para kapten dari _Gotei 13_ sebagai saksi, untuk ditempatkan sebagai posisi tertinggi, kapten, dalam divisi sepuluh dari _Gotei 13_?"

Toushirou menatap untuk setengah detik. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui akan menjadi seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi kapten. Tapi dia ingat ketika pertama kali apa yang para kapten tunjukan padanya: rasa hormat. Itulah yang ditunjukan oleh Akatsuki, yang bersumpah mengikutinya dan para kapten tunjukan hari ini. Toshiro tidak pernah lari dari tanggung jawab, walaupun dia berpikir dia tidak perlu untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi apa yang seharusnya dia pilih sekarang?

' _lebih baik dari menyesal_ _._ _'_

"Ya..." Toshiro berbicara, jelas dan mantap.

"dengan begitu, posisi kapten dari divisi sepuluh diserahkan padamu, Hitsugaya _-taichou"_ Soutaichou terdiam sebentar dan melihat pada Akatsuki.

"Nokage Akatsuki..." dia sekarang berpindah pada gadis itu. Akatsuki terlihat sangat datar dan formal seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"meski sebenarnya kami berniat untuk memberikan tes yang sama dengan Hitsugaya Toshiro sebelumnya dan terhalang oleh kejadian tidak terduga. Kami telah melihat bagaimana kemampuan dalam pertarungan dan ketahanan. Sikap bertanggung jawab dan Loyalitas yang kau tunjukan melebihi semua orang yang ada di _Gotei 13_ seperti yang diharapkan dari anggota utama manusia serigala. Dalam akademi, semua guru dan pelatihmu juga melaporkan kalau kau menunjukan ketangkasan, kecerdasan, kebijaksaan, disiplin dan kedewasaan yang sama dengan Hitsugaya- _taichou_. Kau memiliki semua yang diperlukan untuk menjadi _shinigami_ tingkat tinggi. Seharusnya kami menempatkanmu sebagai seorang kapten. Bagaimana pun, mengingat kesetiaan dan garis aturan dalam manusia serigala, juga kenyataan Hitsugaya Toshiro adalah tuanmu. Aku menempatkanmu langsung dalam posisi wakil kapten divisi sepuluh, yang sekarang tidak terisi. Oleh karena itu, apa kau Nokage Akatsuki bersedia dengan hidupmu menerima kewajiban saat ini di hari ini, dengan para kapten _Gotei 13_ dan tuanmu sebagai saksi, untuk ditempatkan sebagai posisi wakil kapten, dalam divisi sepuluh dari _Gotei 13_?"

"ya..."

Semua kapten yang mendengarkan memberikan tatapan mengakui. Soutaichou Yamamoto berdiri dan berjalan kearah keduanya berlutut. Soutaichou meletakan di tangan mereka dan berkata "lalu dengan ini, posisi kapten divisi sepuluh akan diberikan padamu Hitsugaya- _taichou_. Dan posisi wakil kapten akan diberikan pada Nokage- _Fukutaichou_."

.

Sebuah kejutan mendengar kalau kapten dan wakil kapten divisi sepuluh diserahkan pada dua orang anak. Beberapa _shinigami_ ragu dan sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh Soutaichou. Meski begitu mereka juga mengakui kemampuan keduanya telah setingkat dengan seorang kapten, oleh karena itu kegelisahan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa hari.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki yang baru menjabat segera mendapatkan bantuan dari Matsumoto yang merupakan bawahan mereka sekarang. Matsumoto hanya memerlukan tiga hari dan keduanya segera terbiasa dan melakukan segalanya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat sebuah keputusan yang tepat untuk membuat Akatsuki sebagai _Fukutaichou_. Gadis itu sangat bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaan dan tuannya, Toshiro.

Keduanya dengan cepat berhasil menata kembali divisi sepuluh yang sempat berantakan karena kehilangan kapten dan wakil kapten dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan lama. Kapten dari divisi lain juga mengakui kemampuan mereka dan menghormati keduanya.

Akatsuki sangat bersyukur kalau dia bisa diterima dengan baik oleh semua orang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan bisa bergabung dengan _Seireitei_ dan _Gotei 13_ yang pernah dibuat oleh leluhur-leluhurnya. Dalam senggang, dia sering pergi berkeliling dengan tuannya atau menerima ajakan dari Soutaichou untuk bermain _shogi_ sambil berbicara banyak hal.

Dia senang mendapatkan Toshiro sebagai tuannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membahagiakannya lebih dari itu.

.

Tamat! Yay! Aha! Finally!

Series pertama selesai. tapi tenang aja ini hanya awal kok! saya sudah berhasil menyelesaikan sequel-nya Soul Society Arc. Setting-nya kurang lebih 45-50 tahun sesudahnya. Saya membuat beberapa plot disini. Saya tahu ini terlambat karena saya sudah menyelesaikan cerita-nya dan seharusnya saya membuat polling sebelum itu. tapi tolong beritahu saya dari pilihan dibawah ini mana yang menarik?

a. Toshiro dan Akatsuki mulai mencurigai seseorang.

b. Toshiro dan Akatsuki membantu Ichigo secara diam-diam untuk menolong rukia. (kalau kalian memilih ini secara teknis sudah mengetahui aizen melakukan sesuatu atau mereka berusaha melindungi rukia dan menjadi agen ganda.)

c. (INI ADALAH PILIHAN DIMANA KALIAN MEMILIKI IDE SELAIN DUA PILIHAN DIATAS.)

p.s. tolong jangan berpikir mereka berdua bergabung dengan aizen. saya tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu karena akan berantakan dicerita yang lain... ehm... sorry...

baiklah, itu saja. as always, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
